The President's Daughter
by EW4eva
Summary: Gwen is a rebellious 16 yr old attending Hogwarts because her father, the all powerful President of the Magical Community of the USA has to try to rebuild his reputation. After all it doesn't look good to have a daughter who's been kicked out of 8 schools
1. Who the Heck is Gwen Taylor Anyway?

Disclaimer: Don't own HP

The President's Daughter

Chapter 1:

I looked up as I traveled through the barrier onto the platform, a smirk began to slowly crawl onto my face. This was going to be an interesting experience. There was a red train, and people were running around like chickens with their heads chopped off.

I felt someone nudge me forward, I looked back and frowned at the man wearing a black suit with dark shades. I rolled my eyes, I think he overdid the whole "undercover muggle" thing.

"Really Jonathan, must you shove? I would have gladly moved aside if you had just asked me!" I said in what I thought was a pretty convincing British accent, if I do say so myself.

He rolled his eyes at me, or at least that's what I guessed he was doing. Really, what was with the glasses?

"You better behave Gwendolyn," he said in an "or else!" kind of tone, "Your father wouldn't be too pleased if you decide to misbehave again. You have to act proper, especially seeing as he doesn't have any authority over here."

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Really, since when has my father ever been pleased?" I said with a sneer as I mentioned my father. A mysterious glint then filled my eyes as a smirk was once again placed onto my face, "But I'll… 'behave'… I don't want Father Dearest to have to deal with another political scandal. He wasn't too pleased with the last one… I don't see why…"

"Maybe it had something to do with his only daughter setting her last school on fire!"

"Nah I doubt that… anyway see you next summer Johnny dearest! I'll miss ya bunches!" I said as I gave him a small smile and turned to walk towards the train, which was starting to whistle, announcing its very near departure.

------------

I stared out the window, extremely bored. The train was slowly moving through the countryside. We had left King Cross Station only about fifteen minutes ago, and I was already bored. I was about to get up and go look for a bit of … fun… when a knock made me turn my attention to the door.

There were four boys standing there, peering into my compartment. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a lack of interest.

"Uh, yeah," said a boy with messy black hair and glasses, "Is this compartment taken?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well obviously, seeing as I'm sitting here and so is my trunk." I said with a smirk, "The real question to be asked is, 'Can we seat here?'"

"Oh, um, can we sit here?" The guy asked again.

"I don't know can you?" Lame I know, but I thought it was pretty amazing.

They stared at me for a moment, not sure what to do. I let out a smile and a light laugh to show them that I was kidding, and gestured for them to sit.

"So, you look a bit familiar… where are you from?" I turned to see a little, plump boy had asked me the question.

"America," I said plainly.

"Wow, I've never met an American before…" the boy went on.

"Can't say I've never met a British person before," I was thinking back to the many times I had traveled over here with my father while he spoke with the Minister.

"So, I take it you're new." I turned to see a rather handsome boy with black hair that fell into his misty gray eyes neatly. Not to mention he had the body of a god, now if only the boy would turn around so I could see that hiney! Hey, a girl's free to look! After eyeing the rather sexy man's body I decided to respond. A fact that I'm sure they all noticed since 1. I'm not exactly subtle and 2. the smirk hottie with a body was giving me.

"Nothin' gets by you, does it? You must be the brains of all the operations."

"Actually no, that would be me," said another cute, but not nearly as hot guy with light brown hair and a rather unhealthy looking frame. The four grinned at some sort of inside thing. I grinned and then said, "Well, are you four gonna introduce yourselves, or am I going to have to try to guess your names one by one?"

"Oh sorry," said the same guy. I swear it looked like even the smallest wind could knock him over! "I'm Remus Lupin, that's Peter Pettigrew, that's James Potter, and that's-"

"Sirius Black," He said with what I could guess was his award winning smile, sticking out his hand for me to shake. After a minute or so of looking it over, I finally took it. Instead of shaking it, he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it, "pleased to make your acquaintance."

A look of disgust was plastered onto my face, "Uh, do you all do that kind of crap in this country? Because if so, I'm getting myself kicked out right now!"

Sirius looked shocked, while the rest of his friends were trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"So, tell us a little bit about yourself," said Remus.

"What do you wanna know?" I said as I wiped my hand off on my jeans.

"Well… your name would be a good start,"

I looked at him, debating it for a moment. I mean they would find out sooner or later, right?

"Gwen." I said shortly.

"Do you have a surname, Gwen?" Asked Sirius.

"Yes I do actually." I said as I turned to the window.

"Care to share it?" Asked James.

"No, not really," I said with a light smile.

They were silent. I suppose they decided not to pester me further. They would find out later, anyway. Why spoil it now?

"So, where in America are you from?" Remus asked, trying to get another conversation started.

I turned to them, with a mischievous smile appearing on my face as a glint slowly filled my eyes.

"Everywhere." I said shortly.

They were silent again. It seemed it was hard for them to keep a conversation with me… I loved doing that to people sometimes. I mean, what's the fun in life if you can't add a bit of mystery?

But as they looked at me with their raised eyebrows I couldn't help but laugh. I mean here were four, uh… make that three rather sexy men staring at me like I was the riddle behind the meaning of life! So I decided to specify, "I started off in New York then settled in DC, which I guess you could say became my home headquaters…"

They all shared a few glances before continuing. "Um… so why are you going to Hogwarts? I didn't know people were allowed to come after first year," said Remus. Was he the only one asking the questions or something?

"They're not, usually." I said in a bored tone, "I have 'connections' you could say."

They raised their eyebrows at me. I was starting to get annoyed now.

"Well, not that it wasn't _extremely_ fun talking to you all, but I think I'll… go have a look around…" I said a mysterious tone entering my voice.

My idea of "looking around" usually consisted of: me, a wand, and a victim (oh hush, it was never anything TOO brutal). I exited the compartment and made my way slowly down the corridor. I scanned the compartments I passed, staring in onto the possible volunteers.

"Too young… too happy… too old… too perfect!"

I stopped at one compartment, slowly slinking against the wall as I thought up a possible spell, a mischievous grin creeped onto my face.

-------

Screams could be heard as I quickly jumped up and ran back to my compartment. I stopped right outside, composing myself and then walking in as if nothing had happened.

The guys had already looked up at the sound of screaming. They gave me raised eyebrows as I sat down and grabbed a book. This was going to be an interesting year.

--------

A/N: Please review!


	2. Sortings and Scenes

Disclaimer: I don't HP and there are some verses from HP and the Sorcerer's Stone… just so you know.

Chapter 2:

I stared up dumbly as the large castle loomed closer; its lights bright and shining. Even after eight schools, I must say this one was by far the most impressive. The schools in America just weren't as magical feeling, or as old…

Well that made sense… seeing as Hogwarts was built way before America was even founded. It was also weird to think that England only had one school. I suppose they only needed one because the country was so small. America had twelve schools, situated all over the country.

I climbed out of the boat as it came to a stop at a sort of underground harbor. I followed the large man with the rest of the…oh yeah- first years. I found it rather sad that I had to get sorted, or whatever, with a bunch of eleven year olds.

I pushed my long black hair out of my face. Oh wait! I haven't described myself yet, have I? My bad, anyway, I have long, straight black hair (ha, that was already a bit obvious...) that reaches a few inches below my shoulders and bright, chilling blue eyes. I'm pretty tall, not extremely, but I take pride in my height. I'm also pretty skinny, even though I eat like a horse that's been starving for days on end. My skins pale, but I actually quite like it. I love my appearance, and I've noticed that guys quite like it too. I bet girls must hate the fact that I've got the body of a goddess and I still eat more then some of their boyfriends! But I've never really minded what girls thought of me, probably because the last friend I had that was a girl stabbed me in the back when I was ten. So whatever, guys are just so much better. Anyway, I think that's good enough, don't you? Moving on…

We sauntered up a flight of stairs that ended in a large area covered with dewy grass. We walked up another set of stone stairs and stopped at a large oak door.

The giant man rapped his extremely large knuckles on the door three times. The door immediately opened, revealing a strict looking woman in emerald green robes. Her hair was tied into a rather painful looking bun.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the man said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." He nodded and walked off, but not before sending me a quick slightly suspicious glance, as if I was a ticking time bomb. I had been expecting behavior like this, so I didn't pay it any mind.

The woman took us through the large door that led into an enormous room with a magnificent staircase. I looked around interestedly. Turning to a door I noticed loud voices coming through. I figured we would be going through there, but McGonagall took us to the room adjacent to it.

We all filed in. The first year all huddled together, looking extremely nervous. I smirked at them as I stood off to the side, leaning against the wall haphazardly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall said, giving us all the once over, "The start-of-term banquet is about to begin, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family…"

Blah-blah blah… I started to zone out. Who cares? I yawned loudly, which caused McGonagall to shoot a glance at me as she continued to speak.

"…while any rule breaking will lose you points." She stopped for a second, continuing to shoot me a warning glance. I guess she's heard of my… adventures. I gave her a large innocent smile, and pretended that I actually cared what she was talking about. She finally looked away from me; a smirk immediately replaced my angel-like aura.

"I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," she then stared at all the little first years who were nervously trying to tuck in their shirts. She turned to me and stared at my attire. I _had_ worn the uniform, which I think they should be happy about. Who cares if my shirt was hanging out on the sides and the sleeves on my robes were pushed up, along with the fact I rolled up my skirt a bit. I mean, who wanted to wear a knee-length skirt?

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," With that McGonagall left the room. I looked around; it didn't look like these kids would be saying anything anytime soon. It looked like they would hurl if they opened their mouths. I turned to the boy nearest to me and while leaning against the wall, said in a rather seductive tone, "So… come here often?" but the poor boy was too petrified to even realize that someone was talking to him. What did these kids think was going to happen to them in the next room, a fight to the death gladiator style? Actually, that would be kind of cool! I want a sword! Oh, since this is a medieval castle, do you think they would give us suits of armor?

After a few minutes of rather irritating silence, well except for the voices that could be faintly heard and the occasional shuffling or nervous twitter of a first year, McGonagall finally returned.

"Now form a line, and follow me," I practically burst out laughing right there. A line? How old were we, four? Ok, so maybe they're only eleven, but so what! Nevertheless I went to the back of the room, making sure I was in the back of their little line.

She then led us out of the room and back through the hall and into the large doors belonging to the Great Hall. As I entered, I stared up at the ceiling, my eyebrows raised. I gave a nod of approval as my gaze met the nighttime sky that seemed to be the ceiling. Little stars were twinkling above, and only two or so patches of clouds could be seen.

I then brought my head back down to see that almost the entire hall was staring straight at me. I suppose that it looked rather odd to see a 16-year-old girl walking behind a bunch of 11 year olds in a rather stupid line. Ok, I will get over this whole line ordeal!

I placed my award-winning smile onto my face as I stared around at the different tables, sending a few people waved. Ok, so let me guess you're sitting there wondering, who is this person and why the heck is she so cocky? Well, I'm _Gwen Taylor_ only the most notorious prankster known throughout the entire planet earth. My dad's the president of the wizarding world in the US and I'm his misfit daughter. His one and only daughter that he's had to send to eight, well now nine different schools in order to try to get me an education. But still why so cocky? Well I guess when you're pretty, intelligent, and famous it kind of ends up going to your head a bit. But hey, I think I turned out ok even after all the attention!

The tables were all decorated with different colors. A certain group at a table of red and gold caught my eye, I grinned at the four guys I had met on the train, sending them a wink as well. I then turned my attention to the front of the room. There was a fifth table, much smaller than the others, where I suppose all the staff sat.

Right in front of the table was a stool with a ragged old hat on it. I raised an eyebrow at it as we all came to a stop at the end of the hall; people pushing and shoving trying to get a good view. I just stood back a bit, seeing as I had a pretty decent view from where I was… two heads above the rest.

We all stood there patiently for a while before the hat did a rather odd thing, its rim opened up wide as it began to sing. A smile came onto my face as I listened to it sing about the four houses. How much you want to bet that I get put in the Griffy house? Hmm, any takers?

"Adam, Christopher" McGonagall called off of a list. A rather chubby little boy got up and made his way over to the hat, "HUFFLEPUFF!" it called as a table of yellow and black cheered loudly.

The names continued on and on and on as I stood there, the number of first years dwindling. They had already passed the 'T's' but I wasn't too worried, they were most likely going to sort me separately… they certainly know how to single somebody out.

"Zambini, Thomas" the last remaining first year made his way up to the hat and sat down on the stool, "SLYTHERIN". He then got up and walked or rather skipped, whichever way you look at it, over to the large table decorated with silver and green.

"This year we have the pleasure of allowing a new sixth year into Hogwarts. She is all the way from America and I wouldn't be surprised if you were already able to recognize her. Please join with me in welcoming Gwendolyn Taylor!"

The staff began to clap politely, while the rest of the hall was struck with silence, which quickly turned into loud whispers as the students all pointed at me and muttered hushed things to their friends. An extremely large smirk began to grow on my face as I stared around at all the students. I then turned to the four guys I met on the train and saw that they were all looking at me with dumbstruck expressions. I sent them a mischievous grin and decided to finish it off with a nice little salute.

Getting a sudden idea, I looked back to see McDonald holding the hat expectantly. Taking the opportunity I ran and hoisted myself up onto the stool, I quickly muttered "sonorus", magnifying my voice then I turned to the school and shouted "THANK YOU ENGLAND!" at the top of my lungs. To this I received a few laughs from my audience and a rather horrified looking McDougan, what was this uptight lady's name again? The woman looked at me in shock, but I wasn't done there.

"I'd just like to thank all those who have supported me throughout the years," I said as I sniffed and wiped a fake tear from my eyes. "To all my fans, I'd just like to say thank you!"

"Ms. Taylor, get down this instant!"

"And I want to promise you that I will make it my goal, NAY! My duty! To make this the BEST year at Hogwarts you have ever see-" But at that McGollywog took matters into her own hands, as she yelled "FINITE!" silencing my beautiful magnified voice and dragging me down off the stool. However, not even this uptight woman could stop the laughter coming from the crowd. A few students nearby were able to hear the woman as she tried to bestow a fitting punishment on me. "Ms Taylor, FIFTY POINTS from…" She stopped, I realized that apparently points were taken after the person was sorted.

An enormous evil smile took hold of my face as I started running away from the hat, "HAHA you can't catch me McG! I'm unpunishable till sorted, and damn if I ever put THAT hat on!" The students watched with shock and amusement as I made a mad dash for the door.

"Impedimenta!"

My legs and arms immediately stopped working as I plummeted to the ground. GREAT, I'm frozen, dang it!

"As I was saying fifty points from whichever house it is that you will be sorted into, Ms. Taylor. And mark my words, Hogwarts will not tolerate such behavior, this is absolutel-"

The head honcho, I'm assuming since I couldn't see anything thanks to the fact I was frozen staring down at the ground, stopped the woman and freed me from my immobile prison.

I turned to face the man as he addressed me. "Ms. Taylor," he said with a sparkle in his eye and a small smile of amusement that he was unable or unwilling to mask. "If it's alright with you, I think we have separated these poor souls from their dinner long enough. I'm sure many are anxious to have the sorting over with."

There were quite a few nods of agreement at this. I got up, faking a sigh of defeat and deciding to be a decent person, I headed over to the stool, sat down and placed the hat onto my head. It slid down over my eyes, blocking my view of the Great Hall, though the excited whispered continued until a voice entered into my mind. I didn't even jump as the hat began to talk to me.

"Well, well, well, I didn't think that I would have the pleasure of sorting you Ms. Taylor… it seems that you have gained yourself quite a reputation." A devilish grin began to grow on my face as the voice continued.

"Stealing, fires, kidnappings, tsk tsk, you've had a few interesting things to preoccupy yourself with. Let's hope that Hogwarts can live up to your expectations… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word for the whole hall to hear. Wait, ha! Who owes me money? Come on, come on, pay up! I took off the hat and walked slowly over to the cheering table. I must say that they were clapping rather loudly… I walked passed a bunch of students that were trying to make room for me and stopped by my… acquaintances, sitting myself down.

"Hello again," I said to the four, who were grinning like mad, turning my attention back to the front where Dumbledore began to speak again, welcoming us all the Hogwarts.

----------

A/N: Please review!


	3. School's in for Fall!

Disclaimer: like always… I don't own HP

A/N: Here's chapter three, please do enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3:

I smirked into my plate as the four continued to stare at me, completely dumbfounded. I was getting similar reactions from the rest of the students. I didn't really mind though, I was actually enjoying it. Finally, Sirius broke the silence.

"You're Gwendolyn Taylor…" he said blankly.

"Wow, you're right!" I said with a smile on my face, obvious sarcasm evident in my voice.

"The Gwendolyn Taylor?" he continued, completely ignoring my smart-ass comment, "The daughter of the Magical President of America?"

"You read the news, don't you?" I said with a bubbly little tone. I was really enjoying this.

"Is it true?" James asked excitedly.

"Is what true?" I asked as I took a scoop of mashed potatoes and shoved them into my mouth. I swallowed; then turned and continued, "That I'm his daughter? I thought you could guess 'yes' seeing as that was sort of impl-"

"No, not that," he said quickly, "Is everything about YOU true?"

I was suddenly struck with a very mischievous expression. My eyes lit up like a match, the flames burning brightly.

"Perhaps…" I said with a mysterious tone, "You never know what people are being told these days, what with the press and all…"

I went back to eating like this was an average, everyday conversation… Well there was no lie to that, this was an average conversation for me. After switching schools as much as I have and doing as much… stuff… then you kind of get used to it; including your father constantly breathing down your neck.

While I was contemplating all this, James suddenly stuck his hand out for me to shake. I stared down at it with a raised eyebrow. I had never gotten a reaction like that; usually just dumbstruck looks of admiration. I stared up at him for a second, then I hesitantly took his hand.

"You have no idea how much of a pleasure it is to meet you," He said with a bright smile.

Sirius quickly yanked my hand from his.

"This is an honor-"

"Please don't kiss my hand again," I said quickly, ripping it back with disgust. They all laughed, including Sirius.

Remus was the next to speak, "We've heard great things about you." I raised both my eyebrows this time. Did my father bribe the journalist to spew a whole bunch of shit about what a wonderful daughter I am?

"Great things?" I asked hesitantly. I really didn't want these people to think I was a-. I shuddered; I didn't even want to think about it.

"Yea," James said happily, "Like how you got kicked out of Salem for lighting your professor's sleeping quarters on fire."

I laughed, completely forgetting my previous fears.

"Yes, well, he didn't need to call me an abomination to the art of Potion making…" I said plainly, "I do have my pride!"

"Or the time you got expelled from what's-its-face for setting a pack of two headed buffalo loose in the greenhouses… pure genius!" Sirius said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yea!" Peter piped up, "but I've always wondered, what on earth is a bufflahow?"

I stared at him for a moment with an "uhhhh" sort of expression and then turned back to the sexy man that is Sirius.

"Yardale Academy, and it was in the Quodpot field… I set the schools' giant wasps off in the greenhouses in Pembroke… but I didn't get expelled."

They all laughed at that. Peter then squeaked: "You're my idol!"

"Ugh Pete, don't freak her out!" James said with an eye roll.

"Yeah!" Sirius chipped in then turning to me saying, "We'd like you to consider us your equals so to say. Plus Pete, I thought I was your idol." He added turning to the boy with a pout.

Peter shrugged nervously and added, "Yo- you both are!"

I raised an eyebrow at Sirius curiously, totally ignoring the whole Peter-Sirius debacle.

"You can say we're a bit like you… have you never heard of the Marauders?" James asked expectantly.

I tried to bite back a smile. Was he trying to say that he was as much of a prankster as me?

"Sorry buddy, I've got no idea who you are."

James and Sirius frowned at that. Peter looked at both of them and decided he needed to frown too. While the other guy, Remus I believe just shook his head with a little smile.

Wow, those two seemed like they needed just as much of an ego deflation as I did. I think I just found my new friends. I continued to eat as the two decided it was a good time to tell me about there own exploits. A few actually made me laugh, these "Marauders" were pretty cool people.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up the next morning yawning loudly. I looked around the large circular "dormitory" as the British called it and smiled.

This school wasn't too bad. It was a lot more interesting than my others. Then again, my previous schools weren't castles! The others in the room seemed to have already woken up and left.

I got up and dragged myself to the bathroom to get ready. About an hour later, I finally made my way down the stairs to find the common room completely deserted. I raised my eyebrows as I looked around the room. Glancing at the clock, I gasped. It was 11:20! Classes started at nine!

I quickly grabbed my bag and hurried out of the portrait hole. I stopped mid-way down the hallway, realizing that I had absolutely no idea where I was going. Seeing as 1: I didn't know my way around the castle, and 2: I didn't know what class I was supposed to be in.

I got worried for a second, then a thought hit me. Why was I acting like a complete moron? Why do I care whether I made it to class or not? Maybe I was turning over a new leaf, starting fresh, trying not to get in trouble...

I stopped and thought about that for a second, then quickly burst out laughing. Since when did I, Gwen Taylor, give a damn if I got in trouble or not?

Maybe it was because I actually liked this school, and I didn't want to get kicked out? I pondered this for a moment then shrugged. Who cares? I could get my father to send me to Beauxbatons, I always thought that school would be cool…

I would have to tell my dad not to send me there, of course... seeing as he's always trying to "punish" me. That is why he sent me to England…He has no idea that I planned for him to, for the President he can be a tad bit stupid.

I'd just have to tell him that I disliked the French or something… Not that I do, I love their language, it sounds so cool! Too bad I only know a couple words… 'Well,' I thought as I started to continue walking down the hallway, 'I better get cracking!'

And with that I rounded the corner, ready to do a bit of exploring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I managed to go until around two without being caught. That woman McFortheloveofgodicannotrememberhername found me after I just came out of a secret passageway, good thing I closed it first. Did I mention this school had secret passageways?

She had given me this long speech about how I shouldn't skip class and this was a really serious matter. She had given me a detention, saying that it would be more next time. At least she figured out there would be a next time…

I liked McGriffin. I have a feeling that others- wait… I KNOW others probably dislike her, but she's what I like to call a "challenge teacher". They're the ones who like to keep everyone in their place, not taking any flattery or bribes (yes bribes) to sway their decisions. Basically, they take no shit from anyone. I call them "challenge teachers" because I've only been able to tame one in my lifetime, and I must say they have admirable qualities.

Her stern expression was on full force. I'm sure her glare could scare even the ugliest hag away.

"Now," she said her tone not any different (I must say it's rather strange how you can detect glares through people's voices…). "You better get to class before I decide to deduct more points!"

I gave her my "oh-look-at-me-I'm-the-cutest-and-most-innocent-angel-ever" smile, the one I reserved especially for teachers.

"Sure thing!" I said happily, I turned around and tried to walk away, but McGonagall is a pretty smart broad.

"Ms Taylor," I turned back, my smile in place, "I do assume that you have received your schedule?"

"Of course!" I said with a loud laugh and large smile, "I would have asked you for one if I needed it!"

She raised her eyebrows at me, not showing a sign of weakness. I knew that she knew that I was lying. And I knew that she knew that I knew that she knew that I was lying… The challenges always knew.

"Well then," her mouth was the only thing that moved a muscle. Even her eyes remained trained on me, unblinking and transfixed. "Hand me your schedule so that I may point you in the right direction."

I stared back evenly. I didn't want to give up, but unless I knew how to make an accurate schedule appear out of midair I had no other choice. I put my hand in my pocket, frowning.

"Oh dear…" I said with a false worried expression, "Oh no! I've seemed to have forgotten it in my… dormitory…" That word was still so foreign to me.

Her expression didn't change at all. But an aura did seem to surround her slightly, barely noticeable, whether it was good or bad I had absolutely no idea.

She didn't speak for a moment, but when she did it seemed as if she had come to an unspoken decision.

"Well, that is rather unfortunate," she said finally, "And I wouldn't want you to miss anymore class to retrieve your missing schedule…" She then pulled out her wand and whispered an unknown cantation quietly under her breath.

A piece of slightly yellowed parchment appeared out of nowhere. She looked at it for a moment then nodded her head slightly to herself.

"As, yes, Charms that's right down the hallway and up the first set of stairs on your right. Then down the hall on your left, down the second staircase, and through the hall. It'll be the sixth door on your left." She then handed me my schedule and turned to leave.

I stared at the paper blankly for a moment. Looking it over, I found that I was indeed supposed to be in Charms. I smiled widely and started to walk down the hallway when I stopped and turned around.

"Um McG, where exactly is Charms again?"

Professor McGonagall who was already halfway down the hall, swiftly turned around, a stern expression on her face.

"10 points from Gryffindor, it is Professor McGonagall," she then stared at me for a second and then started to walk back towards me, "and seeing as I don't trust you to make the journey alone, I will escort you." She said in her usual tone.

"Right, thanks Prof," I said as I stood there, waiting for her to take the lead.

She did, but not before giving me a small frown. After a long walk, up and down staircases, through hall after hall, we finally made it to the Charms classroom. I could hear a squeaky voice talking on the other end. I bit my lip to control my laughter. If that was my professor, I was going to have a bit of trouble paying attention to what he was saying… not that I usually do.

It didn't really matter though, seeing as my grades were pretty high. Something that even till this day, I will never understand. Charms was my best subject, maybe because I used them all the time? Who knows?

McGonagall knocked politely on the door. Something I never did… never know what you could find on the other side. I loved anything remotely exciting/dangerous.

The squeaky little man called for us to enter, which we did, McGonagall in the lead. I followed quietly behind her. Why did I have to get caught? I could be lost in the school right about now, trying to find another secret passageway or something. Oh well, guess I had to go to class sometime.

I tuned in to the conversation that McGonagall was holding with uh… I looked around and spotted a tiny man standing on a stack of books. I choked on my laughter, quickly disguising it as a cough. I guess that explains the mousey voice.

What was his name? I looked down at my schedule, Flitwick. Ok then. McGonagall was talking to him, rather loudly I must add. I rolled my eyes, don't these people know that stuff like this only boosts my ego? 'When will they learn?' I thought sadly as McGonagall told Flitwick about how she found me wandering the halls.

I looked around the room; there were Gryffindors and… some other people. They had blue and bronze patches. I thought back to the Great Hall sorting last night. Ravenclaws… that's what they were. I saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all giving me questioning expressions. I rolled my eyes at them, pointing at McGonagall with my eyes, causing them to all snigger into their hands.

"Well," McGonagall said finally, "I'll let you get back to your lesson," she then turned to me and added, "And I'll be seeing you, Ms. Taylor, in my office tonight at eight for your detention. If you're late, be prepared to face the consequences."

She then left without another word. I turned to Flitwick and he cheerfully told me to take a seat. Great, a pushover, I looked around and then headed to the very back of the room, my favorite place. Apparently the Marauders (weird name I must say) felt the same way. However, there were still a couple of vacant seats so I continued back there.

"Hey," I said as I sat down.

"Hey," Sirius replied back in a whisper, "Why didn't you come to class?"

"Slept in," I said in return, not even bothering to whisper.

"Till when?" Remus asked, "How long have you been wondering the halls?"

"Um… about 11:30 or so," I replied, a pensive look on my face, "I got caught at two by McGonagall, got detention… then ten points off (whatever that means) when I called her McG again. Oh! Did you know there are secret passageways in this school?"

They stared at me like I grew three heads or something.

"You found a passageway already?" James asked, shell-shocked.

"Uh… yeah," I replied confused, "two to be exact. Why, is that a bad thing?"

"A bad thing?" Peter replied in a newly adopted squeaky tone, reminding me oddly of Flitwick.

"It took us two days to find our first passageway!" Sirius said in an amazed whisper.

I smiled, "Well," I said, half joking, half serious, "You are dealing with the best jokester/explorer/extreme trouble maker known to man-kind!"

They just shook their heads at me as I stood… uh, sat in my proud stance. I really do have a big ego, don't I?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: What do you think? Next chapter Gwen meets Lily, what will happen?! And, yes, this is a Sirius/OC fic. I know it doesn't seem like it know, but the story is just getting started!


	4. Of Chizpurzles and Shepherd's Pie

Chapter 4: Of Chizpurzles and Shepherd's Pie

"So," I looked up to see Remus staring at me curiously, "I've always wondered… how come you're allowed to keep attending school?"

The others looked up at this.

"After you're expelled, I mean," He said, sharing a glance with the others, "Isn't your wand suppose to be snapped?"

I stared at him for a second, and then smiled, "Your wand does get snapped when you're expelled…"

"So what, are you on the run?" Asked Peter, practically jumping in his seat from excitement.

Sirius slapped him lightly on the head.

"Of COURSE she's not on the run, you dolt!" he said, rolling his eyes, "She would have to at least changed her name or something."

I turned and smirked at him, then returned my gaze to Remus.

"Like I was saying," I started again, "Your wand **is** snapped when you're expelled. Did I ever _say_ I was expelled?"

They stared at me with quizzical expressions.

"So…?" James said lamely.

"So…" I continued, "I haven't been expelled, just kicked out."

And before they could comment, I continued.

"See, my father wouldn't want his one and only daughter expelled, would he?" I asked logically, "I mean, he is the president… and as such, he has to make sure the people's judgment of him isn't tampered with by my… interesting excuses for fun.

"So he's always managed to get me a lighter sentence, not that I mind, great way to see the world you know. Even if it was only America until a couple of days ago."

I shrugged, as they continued to stare at me.

"Wow…" Remus said fascinated, "Wish I could travel, I've never been outside of the United Kingdom…"

"That's a shame," I said with a frown, "Can't really say I've been stationary anywhere for long."

"But that's not a bad thing," James said wisely.

"Nah," I agreed, "Never said I minded. Anyway, when do I have to go see McG again?"

"8 o'clock," Remus replied, returning to a book on Chizpurple…purzles… whatever.

"I like that... McG," Sirius said with a laugh, "James and I call her Mickie Dear sometimes, it quite funny to watch her get all hot and bothered."

I raised an eyebrow at him, then rolled my eyes. Yes I know, all these 'rolling of the eyes' might be getting a tad bit annoying to you, but there is really nothing else I can do when I'm around these people.

"It's just, I don't think I've ever met a girl that could actually match the Marauders in… well anything," Sirius continued with a far-off gaze.

I snorted into my Yorkshire Pudd-, wait it is called pudding right? Wow, I really need to get a hang of this English thing. But anyway, Sirius really disgusted me sometimes. I mean, not that I knew much about the guy, but so far he's managed to make me roll my eyes, laugh, snort, and gag. Ah well, back to the story.

"Well, let's not start planning the wedding," I said sarcastically, "Anyway, where is McGall's office?"

"I'll show you," Sirius said hurriedly, "Just let me finish my dinner."

I glanced down at my watch 7:43. Hmm, I will be late if he finishes, which will gain me another detention, which will in turn mean that I can't sneak out and explore a bit. Although, I could always go after detention… hmmm... decisions, decisions.

"No can do Sirius," I said shaking my head finally, "Time to go."

"Let me finish!"

I rolled my eyes, I really need to find something else to do… maybe I should just start slapping these people.

"Well Sirius, I really didn't want to have to do this…" I said sadly, grabbing his plate quickly.

"Hey!" He shouted indignantly.

I looked down at the golden plate in front of me, taking my right index finger, I scooped up a bit of mashed potatoes, and plopped them into my mouth.

"Not bad," I said with a look of satisfaction. Then, looking down at the food, I frowned, "Too bad it has to go to waste… Ah well!"

And with that I lifted the plate and heaved it towards Sirius' face. Shepherd's Pie and other foods that I have yet to learn the names of slowly began to drip down his face, the plate landed on the table with a loud clatter. The look of shock on his face brought me an instant expression of mirth.

"Well," I said happily, "Looks like you're done… Let's go!"

"Oh," Sirius said after a moment, his voice dangerously low, "You are so dead."

I lost no time, jumping up and fleeing the scene, laughing as I went. Too bad I'm a really fast runner. Yeah, I know, 'that's a good thing, right?', nope. Not when you're in an unknown territory, in this case: an enormous castle, bound to get lost. And that's just what happened.

----------

I glanced down at my watch for what seemed to be the hundredth time, which it probably was. I was terribly lost, and it was now 7:57.

I seriously doubted that I would find McGonagall's class within the next three hours, let alone the next three minutes. I was about to just give up when I heard footsteps approaching me.

I swung around, straining my eyes I struggled to see down the slightly darkened corridor. A flash of bright red was the first thing I saw. It was a girl, a pale red head that I think I've seen before somewhere.

She must have been around my age. As she grew closer I noticed she had bright green almond shaped eyes. Where had I seen her before?

"Excuse me," I called out to her, for she looked as if she planned to walk right past me, "But could you help me, I'm a tad bit lost…"

She turned and faced me. Her robes held two badges. The first was the Gryffindor crest, and the second was a…um… what did they call the do-gooders? A perfect? Something like that. Anyway, she appeared to be nice, although her eyes seemed to be slightly narrowed.

"The name's Gwen, Gwen Taylor," I said holding out my hand, no reason to not be polite to the only person who could possibly help me. "And you are?"

She didn't take my hand, and her eyes narrowed once more, "Lily Evans," she said coolly.

'What was her problem?' I thought to myself.

"You'd think that you'd might remember me seeing as we share a dorm together-" Lily continued.

Oh, THAT'S why she looked so familiar!

"-But I'm not surprised. The Marauder's followers always seem to have their heads stuck in the clouds."

Whoa, talk about harsh, not to mention totally untrue!

"Hey," I shouted indignantly, "I follow NO ONE! Especially not a bunch of fluff-heads like them. Not that I don't like them, mind you," I added after a moments thought, "They are my friends. They're just a tad bit too egotistical for me… come to think of it, so am I… ah well! Anyway, could you help me?"

She stared at me strangely through all this. And then suddenly, something odd and totally unexpected happened, she smiled. Well sort of, I don't know if a little tugging at the lips counts as a smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you like that," She said in a much softer tone, "I'm usually not that rude. It's just Potter gets to me…"

I grinned widely. Now I realized why I remembered her! And it wasn't the bloody dormitory (whoa, I'm turning British!), because I was too dead last night to make out anybody in there. And I didn't exactly have time this morning.

But I finally know why I remembered her, it was because of James! That boy went all lovey-dovey when we passed her once in the corridor today. I never really paid much attention till now.

I stuck out my hand eagerly.

"Anybody who can diss James as much as you can deserves a medal of honor! I'm pleased to meet you," I said happily, waiting for her to take my hand, which she eventually did, laughing at my sincerity.

"I thought you said you were friends," she said, smiling slightly.

"We are!" I reassured her, "But if there is one person, besides me mind you, that needs a bit of head deflation, it's that boy."

Looking at her laughing emerald green eyes, reminded me of something.

Emerald… robes… ah crap! I quickly glanced down at my watch and groaned, 8:09. That woman was gonna have a hissy-fit when she found me.

"Don't mean to cut our conversation short, but could you by any chance lead me to McG's office? See, I made an appointment with her at eight…" I said with a smirk.

"And this appointment would be for…?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well, didn't want to give away my secret, but seeing as you've entertained me quite a bit already," I looked at her. One of her eyebrows was slightly raised and I smiled a bit, "Detention, if you must know."

"On the first day?" She asked amazing.

"Well, I AM Gwen Taylor," I said rolling my eyes, "I think you should be worried if I'm _not_ in detention!"

I could see that she instantly didn't approve of this, but she seemed to be letting it slide. She shook her head a couple of times before speaking, "Right then, follow me."

-----------------------

A/N: well… what do you think? Sirius will start to get a bit of a larger part as the chapters go on, as will Lily. Next chapter has McGonagall's detention, and then… well you'll have to wait to see! Don't forget to review!

~EW4eva


	5. Detention

Title: The President's Daughter

Chapter 5: Detention

"You're late," McGonagall said as Lily and I entered her office. She didn't even make an attempt to lift her head from her work.

"Yep," I said shortly. What else was I suppose to say?

"That's another detention," she said lamely, still focusing on her work.

I was about to speak, when Lily cut me off.

"Professor?" she called shyly from my left.

This time McGonagall did look up.

"Oh, Ms. Evans, what can I do for you?"

I gave Lily a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing?' glance, but she ignored me.

"Professor," she started again, this time louder, "With all do respect, Ms. Taylor's tardiness is my fault."

Both McG and I stared at Lily with amazement. I, for one, had to retain quite a large amount of self-control to keep my mouth from flying open. Lily continued after a moment of silence, both of us continuing to stare at her, waiting for her to go on.

"Ms. Taylor here asked me to direct her to your office, on the basis that she would get lost without my help, due to the fact that she's new here. I agreed, but was interrupted by James Potter who detained me for some time on account of his nagging. So in conclusion Professor, it was my fault that she was late…"

McGonagall then glanced at me for confirmation. I just simply nodded, too dumbfounded to say anything. Did a goodie-goodie just stand up for me? Goddamn. This Lily Evans was one interesting cookie; she's got spunk!

"Very well," McGonagall said with a sigh, "But I suggest you refrain from being late in the future Ms. Taylor. I will not let this slid anymore."

I nodded once more. Lily gave a rather formal nod of dismissal and left. I'd have to remember to thank her later…

_____________________________________________________________________

Lines…. Lines, lines, lines… What a stupid detention! True my hands were about to fall off but still. McGuggenheim let me go after an hour or was it two? I don't know after you write 'I will not purposely miss class' a hundred times you kind of zone out. Wait, was it a left? Sure, why not? No wait, this doesn't look right… Backtracking! Now right… I have to reverse the way I came before.

Am I lost?

How predictable…

Shit, I am.

"Ahh!" I shouted in frustration, coming to a stop. Okay, I don't like castles anymore; it's too dark to even guess where I'm going.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Ummm… that wasn't me… and that wasn't my stomach (I was really flippin' hungry!). I turned to see a rather disturbing looking blond boy, with a sneer that could make a rhino turn in disgust.

"Hey, what's crackin'?" I asked in a cheery tone, not showing my hesitation one bit.

"'What's cracking?'" he repeated in amusement.

"You know, what's crackin'?… what's going on? What's up? How are you?"

"Right…" he said, never loosing his sneer.

"Um," I said in confusion, "Am I suppose to know you? Cuz I don't…"

He simply looked at me and rolled his eyes. Whoa! Another eye-roller!

"Uh," I said again, starting to become curious, "You going to tell me your name?"

He thought a moment, then gave a curt nod, "Lucius Malfoy."

I snorted, not able to control myself. He raised an eyebrow at me, "What is it that you find so _amusing_?"

"Nothing," I said innocently, glancing down I noticed the green and white badge, "Oh! You're one of those Slither people aren't you?" I nodded to myself, "Our little people say bad things about your little people all the time. It's a pleasure!" I held out my hand and winked at him.

He looked at it with disgust, and then glared back up at me: "I'd watch my back if I were you. You can't go prancing around all holy like you are now just because you've got a father in high places. I do too, but I don't act like a complete nitwit. You're not in America anymore."

I snorted again, never loosing my cheery tone, "I'll keep that in mind, thank you! Well, I gots to be off! See ya! Buh-bye now… buh-bye!"

I then turned and skipped (literally) off, no idea where I was headed. Luckily (forty seven minutes [and thirty-two seconds] later) I found the Entrance Hall and was able to direct myself back from there. I have a feeling I took the long way though.

When I reached the common room, I found that all the souls had departed except for one (not surprised, it IS 11:32). I noticed the familiar face and waltzed over to the couch where he sat… uh lay. He's asleep! Awwww, what a cutie!

I stared down at the sleeping form of Sirius, who had been looking over something and must have dozed off. I decided to do the polite thing and wake him. Choosing my plan wisely, I went behind the couch and ducked down. Ready to spring when he gave a faint little mumble and started whispering things. I slowly got up from my crouch (behind the couch… haha, I can rhyme!) and leaned over him silently. A small smile crept quietly onto my face without my knowledge.

Sirius was still asleep. He had managed to turn over so that he was facing in my direction, towards the back of the couch. His smooth shaggy hair had managed to fall so perfectly so that it didn't block my view of his face, but only heightened his features. I was about to just creep upstairs when the smoky grey eyes that belonged to Sirius Black opened, taking in the scene of me leaning over the couch to stare at him with a cute little smile.

Shit, did I say "cute little smile"? Did I like him? No, he was just my mate (TURNING BRITISH!). Sure he was hot, but I don't know anything about him!

I totally forgot that I was still leaning over the couch (I lost my corny smile though!), until he brought me back into reality by saying: "Can I help you?"

"Nope," I said easily, not making an effort to move, "Just checking out my balance, seeing how long I can stay like this till I fall over." I kicked my feet up, and acted as if I had been balancing on my stomach the whole time. I don't think he bought it…

"Right," He said simply, starting to get up. I took the time to pretend to fall off.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed, "And I was doing so well!"

He just stared at me. I was lying. He knew I was lying. I knew that he knew that I was lying. He knew that I knew that he knew that I was lying… It can go on all day, but I shall stop there.

"Right…" I said awkwardly, "I'm tired, going to go eat the hay or whatever. See you tomorrow!"

And with that I perked up and skipped (yea, once more literally) up the stairs (It's damn hard, try it!), him watching me as I went (Wait, are you actually going to try it? If you fall and break something, don't sue me!).

A/N: There you go, the Sirius/OC cuteness is starting!!!!


	6. The Plan

Title: The President's Daughter

Chapter 6

It's now October. It's weird; it went by so quickly. I finally got a hang of this whole castle thing after about a week. OH! And do you want to know something AMAZING? I've only gotten eight detentions since the one with McG. For my fifth, Filch caught me in the hallway at two thirty in the morning, I mean I was going back to the Gryffindor Tower anyway; damn these curfews. Ugh, it was so disgusting too. I spent my first Friday night in England scrubbing those little potty bins in the Hospital Wing. After that I kind of tried to stop getting the detentions. But hey, at least I got a detention everyday for the first school week. How many people have done that!

I haven't pulled THAT many pranks. So far at least, the only major thing I've done is let twenty-three snitches loose during charms class. Don't ask how I got them. Hey, it made the room a lot more sparkly! And I think Flitwick enjoyed it more then I did! He was just jumping up and down clapping and giggling like a school girl! I thought I was in the clear, but then, of course, McG came by at lunch and personally handed me a detention slip. She wasn't even there! Talk about injustice.

Anyway, me and Lils aka Lily (thought she needed a nickname) have gotten pretty close. She's not bad, I must like her since she has forced me to get up on time, go to class, AND do all my homework, and I've only complained everyday, every time she tells me to do something… BUT I still do it! Not that I haven't slacked a bit, but dear God it's a major improvement.

The Marauders and I are still close, but we're not as close as Lils and I. Plus, they've got a lot of secrets that I can tell that they have no interest in sharing with me. Not offended though, it's not like we've known each other that long.

It's weird though, after all the other eight schools I've been to over the years I haven't had such good friends as here… well except Arabella… Don't ask. But seriously, I actually LIKE this place, and it's so strange, I haven't even come up with any major prank ideas to get me the hell out of here. That's what I did in America at least. Nothing too drastic though… true the fire at Salem DID get a bit out of hand. I DIDN'T know he was going to run through it to get to the door! Not my fault he's daft.

Anyways, moving on… Sirius. Now THAT'S a good topic. He is an interesting lad. MAJOR flirt! Listen to this, last Thursday at breakfast he was making out with some girl named Jocelyn, his "flavor of the week" as Lily so elegantly put it. Anyway, he takes a break, calls to this girl named Chrissy who's walking by and says "nice ass, want to hook up later at nine in the broom closet on the second floor?"

Then he turns back to Jocelyn, who has been staring at him the whole time, lovestruck and I SWEAR I saw drool! Then again it could have been the mashed potatoes he'd been eating during the other breaks from her face. But really! She doesn't even bat an eyelash, and then they go back to "snogging" (a word, my dear friend Lily taught me) like nothing ever happened. Lils and I were cracking up so hard we were crying. I mean, SERIOUSLY, what type of idiots were these girls? That boy needs to be brought back to reality. Not every girl would go gaga for him and he acts like he's on top of the universe!

Hey! That gives me a brilliant BEYOND brilliant idea! I need to get a girl to get that boy to fall under their spell, then do exactly what he does, go for another guy (ok, not exactly what he does). No harm done. No crushing his heart, just teach him he's not the almighty god he thinks he is. They don't even need to date him. If he can do it to fifty random chicks in a month, why can't one do it to him in a week (obviously he wouldn't fall for them in a day)? Brilliant Gwen!

I turn to Lily. Oh, did I mention I've been sitting in the library this whole time daydreaming while I was supposed to be reading chapters 5 through 8 in my History of Magic book?

"Yo, Lils, I've got a beautiful, remarkable, and simply MARVELOUS scheme." I said with a huge grin.

"Go back to work," she replied without looking up.

Did I also mention that Lily has kept me from going through with seven of my nineteen prank ideas (I had to sneak quite a bit past her)? You know, she said she was actually getting use to my egotistical nature and didn't want me to get expelled. Which I reminded her that I wouldn't and then she reminded me that it is highly possible in certain circumstances. Which I really wonder if it is… I mean my father doesn't have any control over here, but then again, he's pretty close to the minister of magic.

Whatever, back to the library.

"But Lils, you'll at least want to hear it!" I pouted in frustration.

She looked at me with a very delicately raised eyebrow. "And why, pray tell, do I need to know?"

"Oh, you don't NEED to know," I said wisely, "You WANT to know!"

She raised both her eyebrows now. "I do, do I?"

"Yes."

She shook her head at me, but a smile crept onto her face, "fine." She said, finally giving in.

"You, Lily Evans, are going to make Sirius Black fall in love with you, and teach him that not every girl wants him."

She stared at me for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"That must be one of your most idiotic ideas yet." She said, turning back to her book.

I pouted once more in her directions. "But Lilllllllly!" I whined.

She looked up at me quizzically, surveying my pouting expression. She rolled her eyes, "I'm serious. Where did you get that idea anyway?"

"Well, you and the Slytherins are the only ones who can resist his charm. And so I picked you, because Sirius is NOT going to go for a Slytherin, no matter how hot she is."

She huffed at me, "And you seriously think that he would fall for me?"

Ah crap, she's right. I mean he's James' best friend! He wouldn't hit on the girl James has been stalking for the past… I don't even know how long!

"And just so you know, you left someone out…" She said turning back to her book with a mysterious smile.

"Really? Who?" I asked excited.

Rolling her eyes, she said without looking up, "You, you nitwit!"

I started laughing. She was right. Damn, you know, you feel mighty stupid when you forget about yourself.

"Lils! You're right!" I say thinking it all through, "It's perfect, no one better to go through with a plan than the plan maker! Plus, I'm smart, mysterious, funny, a prankster, and damn sexy if I do say so myself!"

Lily couldn't help but laugh at that. "Well at least if this plan fails, your head will deflate a bit."

"It's not going to fail! I mean come on. I'm going to be everything Sirius wants, and at the same time everything he can't have. And what drives a guy mad?"

"Lack of sex?" Lily asked, loosing interest.

"No-. Well yes. But more importantly for this discussion- something they can't have. And that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

And with that I rose dramatically and pranced proudly out of the library. Leaving behind an amused Lily, and… all of my stuff, which forced me to turn back around with my head held high and march back to the table and sit down.

"I'll start later…" I said and then turned back to my History of Magic book.


	7. The Plan REMEMBERED! Oh, and Detention

Title: The President's Daughter

Chapter 7: The Plan REMEMBERED! Oh, and Detention.

It was October 15th and I, Gwendolyn Taylor, the best of the best, the awesomest of the awesomest, had just pulled a four and a half star prank. Why only four and a half? Well… I got caught, but come on. I'm only human!

Ok, here's what happened. I was just sitting by the lake, minding my own business when this snotty nosed girl named Winnie Pohan (haha, I know) came waltzing over, followed by two other similar, make-up overdosed girls. She was a ridiculously annoying and a top-of-the-line bimbo (you know, the people who think they own the school because they've got big boobs and a brain the size of a pea) Hufflepuff. And anyway, she comes over to me, and she is all like "You're sitting in my seat, new girl," with a glare that could kill a hippo.

And of course me, the happy, go-lucky girl that I am just laughed at her... really, really loudly, and for a very, very long time. I mean, COME ON we were just on a random stop by a lake. A random stop that happened to be covered in mud (I shall prevail!). Who the hell owns the side of a lake? And besides like she would want to get her extremely short skirt dirty. She was just here to pick a fight.

"Shut up!" she screamed at me, pissed that I was not afraid of her.

"Oh, I am truly sorry!" I said wide-eyed, "I thought that you were just joking. I'll get up straight away!"

She grinned at the girls around her, as I got up I picked up my things very, very slowly and humming a merry little tune that made my head bounce happily from side to side.

"Hurry up!" She huffed impatiently.

I stopped humming, but I remained smiling, "Alright, alright! I'm going!"

I got up and as I walked away I said "You three have a lovely day now!" Throwing my hand over my shoulder, which conveniently held my wand by the way.

Ok, so I turned her into a vampire! At least I gave her gummy fangs! And I must say, it was totally worth the detention I have with Filch tonight to see her chasing after her terrified friends screaming, "Blood! Blood! Want BLOOD!"

Lily, however, was not as enthusiastic. She gave me this whole big spiel about how soon I was going to get more than just detention. And I told her that I was just trying to uphold my honor, but it didn't do anything for me.

So yeah, now I am heading off to detention. What joyous fun! I turned left and slowly made my way towards Filchie boy's office door. It was cracked open slightly and there was light spilling out. When I got there I pushed the door open, not even bothering to knock. To my surprise, Sirius Black was there talking to Filch. I gave him a smirk as I walk in greeting Filch, "Hello! So, what's on the menu for today?"

Sirius smiled at me while Filch started mumbling to himself about us horrible, little mongrels and how we were going to destroy this school from the inside out. I swear I heard him mutter something about lashings (kinky!), but who knows? He grabbed two buckets and sponges, handing one to each of us and then making us follow him out. His pet cat, Mr. Norris (horrible little thing) stalked after us, watching us like a hawk.

"So," I said, turning to Sirius, "What are you in for?"

"Dungbomb incident," he replied nonchalantly, but with a mischievous glint hidden in his smoky grey eyes. "You?"

"Vampire incident," I said shrugging.

"Oh yeah!" he said with a smile, "Win came running to me after she got all sorted out… I applaud you."

"Win?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, we're datin-, well I just broke up with her… but we WERE dating," he shrugged, thinking it all through.

"Hmm… and you don't mind that I turned your ex into a blood thirsty killer?" I asked in interest, a playful tone evident in my voice.

"Nah," he replied without even a second of thought. "She practically was one already."

I pondered this for a moment and then said "sweet". As we walked, chatting lightly about random little nothings, something hit me. My plan! I totally forgot about it! Boy, I can be thick sometimes.

I turned and stared at Sirius, a smile creeping onto my face. Better get started!

"So, Sirius…"

He looked over, waiting for me to continue.

"I couldn't help but notice the other day… you have got one hell of a six pack! Do you work out?" I asked, giving him my best 'You are so damn sexy' face.

He stared at me for a moment, a bit taken aback, but seeing as how this is Sirius Black he didn't pause for long.

"It's all from Quidditch. We practice all the time, and seeing as how I'm a beater I get more of a workout."

"Oh," I said, acting like I was fascinated. Then I wriggle my eyebrow a bit and ask: "Can I feel?"

His face turned ever so slightly pink. I couldn't blame him. I mean, here I am, his newfound friend, the person who showed absolutely NO previous interest in him, and the same girl who practically told him he grossed me out. And now I was asking to feel his body! But nevertheless, he agreed.

Never loosing my cool, I reach over and squeeze one of his biceps, which he flexes with ease.

"Oooo, nic-"

"Will you two stop blabbering? We're here!" Filch had stopped and turned to us in disgust, "Now, I want you two to clean the floors. Should take you at least an hour. So I'll be back to inspect at that time. I'll leave Mr. Norris here to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

And with that he turned and walked away, slightly limping. I snorted as he went, what a horrid bugger. Sirius turned to me with the seductive smile- the one he usually only used on his "prospect" dates.

"So, I guess we better get started…" he said, looking down at- wait was he looking at the buckets or? Oh my God this was **way** too good to be true.

"Alright," I said and turned around to the buckets behind me. I made sure to take my time leaning down to grab one. I turned my head ever so slightly to get a look at him, and yep he's looking at my ass. It looks like we have left the friend zone… Oh, this is going to be too much fun!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked in through the portrait hole smiling. I couldn't help it! Detention was just so hilarious. I was scrubbing the floor, right? Well that boy kept looking over every couple of seconds to see if he could get a nice view. True, I _did_ take off my robe and rolled my shirt and skirt up a bit so they wouldn't get dirty. I could not wait to tell Lily all about it. Oh crap, Sirius is asking me a question again-

"What do you think?"

Damn it!

"Yea… I completely agree with you!" I reply, smiling a 100% fake smile up at him, but he doesn't notice.

"Oh, well that's awesome! I can't wait until then!"

Oh shit… what the HELL did I just agree to do?

"Haha, yeah…" I said smiling, trying to remain cool, "So what exactly will we be doing?"

He paused for a moment and thought.

"Right. You've never been, have you?"

Been WHERE?

"Nope," I say with a cute girly little smile.

"Well, I'll just have to give you the grand tour!" He said with a brilliant, award-winning smile. I mean he managed to show off all of his shiny white teeth in one go! Rather impressive, I must admit. But back to my current crisis: A tour of WHERE? OR WHAT? Oh my dear Lord… not- not that… Oh I'm just being stupid!

"You better get off to bed, it's late! Don't want to miss any of your beauty sleep!" His smile suddenly faded and he did the same mini blush he had earlier, "Uh… not that you need it or anything… uh, right. I'm going to go… haha, to bed. You know… got to get my beauty slee- Uh, not that I need it or anything…"

His face grew steadily pinker. I couldn't help the snort and the roll of my eyes, but hey I was still smiling! So what if I accidentally said "That's what you think."

"Right, then." He said, managing to walk backwards towards the guys' staircase. He stumbled a bit. But got there in one piece.

"Night Sirius," I said, turning and walking up the staircase.

"Night beautiful," he called in reply. Good thing he didn't see my major eye roll. I mean, come on that was lame.


	8. Breakfast

Title: The President's Daughter

Chapter 8: Breakfast

I sat at the Gryffindor table the next morning telling Lily about all the events that had taken place in detention the night before.

"You did **what**?" she asked wide-eyed.

"So what if I showed a bit of skin, it wasn't anything major!" I said trying to keep her on my side.

"Gwen! I didn't think that you would actually go through with all this!" she said exasperated.

"Hey, you should be happy that I am sticking to my goals!"

"Yeah, but have you even _thought_ about the consequences?" she asked me seriously.

"Lily, Lily…" I said shaking my head, "There aren't going to **be** any consequences. I've thought it all through!"

She just rolled her eyes at me, "Fine. But if you screw this up, **do not** come crying to me!" She pauses for a moment for dramatic effect and then asked, "So what exactly happened last night?"

"Well," I said chirping up, excited Lily was at least a little interested. "After detention we walked back, and by the way that boy likes to talk. He asked me so many damn questions that my head was spinning!" I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Like?" Lily asked, even though she had decided it was a good time to turn back to her morning paper. She seemed more interested in it, rather than me and my babbling. Ah well, it was still nice to talk to someone. Plus, I knew she was still listening to me so I continued.

"Like, what is my favorite color?... which is red by the way, Lily. It must be why I love you so much!" She snorted at me. I would never have guessed this girl would be so sarcastic. "And he also asked what I liked to do when I am not off causing mayhem? What is my favorite type of food?... I felt like I was taking one of those damn personality tests!"

"And the results?' she asked as she flipped the page of her paper.

"I think he likes me," as I finished my sentence, none other than the four infamous Marauders walked into the Great Hall.

Oh, and in case I failed to have previously mentioned, ever since Lily and I have become friends, the Marauders and I have not been sitting together. Sad I know, we didn't even talk as much, ah well… This was all due to how tense Lily got every time that James Potter decided to grace her with his not so wanted presence.

However, this rule seemed to have been thrown out of the window this morning. Because after a bit of searching Sirius saw me, smiled, and began to walk over (hell, it was more like a happy trot… that makes absolutely no sense, does it?), which of course meant that the rest of his group would follow him. I swear that I saw James doing mini jumping jacks in excitement.

I looked at Lily, who was still focusing intently on her newspaper and didn't seem to notice them approaching at all. She was so entranced by an article called, "When Muggles Find Out", which I guessing means when muggles find out about the wizarding world. Which I know what happens to them- they get their memories erased, and then a official of whatever country they are in checks up on them later to make sure that they have completely forgotten about their discovery… wait, why the hell am I blabbering on about this? The Marauders were almost here. Should I warn Lily?... nah.

"Evans!" Lily practically fell off the bench at the sound of James' voice, "Isn't it just a magnificent morning? The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and your beautiful face is glowing, so red! So vibrant! Just like the hair on my sweet angel's head."

Glowing? Hell it looked like she was about to explode!

"Potter!" she practically spat at the boy as he approached, looking like he was heading for the empty seat next to her. "What did I tell you about the fifty yard 'stay the hell away from me' rule?"

"But Lily darling!" James said, pouting at her.

To Lily's dismay, Sirius ignored the two fighting and came and sat down next to me. James was about to sit down by Lily, but he was stopped by her intense glare.

"Don't even _think_ about it," She managed to say to him through extremely gritted teeth.

"Ok, ok. Fine!" he said frowning, finally surrendering and went to sit down on Sirius' other side. Remus and Peter had already taken this time to go and sit across from all of us.

"So," Sirius said, ignoring all the others and starting a conversation with me. Remus seems to get that they weren't welcome in the conversation (guys…) and started talking to Peter about their Transfiguration homework, forcing a sulking James to join in too. Lily had already managed to cool herself down and go back to her paper.

"How did you sleep?" he asked with a smile.

Thinking about last night, I replied with a grin. "Not bad. Did I get anymore beautiful?"

He turned a slight shade of pink just like last night. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Sirius Black, the biggest player in all of Hogwarts? I pictured him as a bit less… blushy. Maybe he was thinking back to the fool he made of himself last night. Haha, he sure as hell makes me laugh. He recovered quickly from his momentary chagrin, and replied with "Of course not, love. You've already reached the maximum".

I snorted into my toast (talk about corny). "Yes, well I see that you weren't as blessed…" Wait! Shit! I was supposed to be seducing him, not insulting him! But he took it as playfulness and joined in.

"Yeah, I know. I guess you can't win them all!" He gave me that damn award-winning smile again. I felt something in my stomach, but I pushed it aside, taking it as hunger and helping myself to more eggs.

"So what are you up to today?" He asked me.

It was Sunday, and usually I would spend it doing homework with Lils- the one time I actually agreed to do it. Either way, I am turning into such a… ugh, I don't even want to think about it. However, I thought it would be a good idea to continue the whole playing Sirius thing.

"Hanging out with you, unless there are any objections," I said with a suggestive eyebrow and smirk.

His smile grew, "None here, doll."

Ugh, what the hell is up with the pet names? That HAS to stop.

"It is Gwen to you, buddy!" I said, giving him a glare.

His smile never faltered, "Whatever you say love."

I gave him a pointed look.

"Fine," He said, holding his arms up in surrender, "Gwen."

I smirked at him, "So what are we up to today?"

"I've made plans."

Oh God.

"Like?" I asked hesitantly.

"Like none of your business," he said turning to his food.

"None of my business? I'm involved!" I said annoyed.

"You will see when the time comes," he said, "Be patient, lov- Gwen."

I raised an eyebrow at him, but then gave up. Turning back to my food I began to wonder what to expect, attempting to make a plan.

Damn Sirius, damn him and his plans.


	9. Sirius' plan

Ch 9: Sirius' plan

"What the hell could it be?" I muttered partly to myself and partly to Lily Dearest who was walking with me back to the common room.

Sirius had left me at breakfast, apparently to get whatever he needed for his plans today.

"No idea, but knowing Sirius its most likely something a bit…risqué," replied Lily.

"Oh la la, parlez-vous français?" I asked in what I believed to be a perfect French accent, but what some natives might scoff at.

She simply raised a questioning eyebrow at me, "you speak French now?"

"Option two, you know if this whole Hogwarts thing doesn't work out," I said with a grin, which she in turn rolled her eyes at. Of course, this girl did it way more than I did now. "But you're not helping my dilemma! I need to find out Sirius' plan so I can make my own plans in order to be ahead of his plan, so that I become a goddess and not a bimbo in his eyes! It's all about the plan Lily, all about the plan!"

"Right," Lily said with a light smile, "I guess the only thing for you to do is to wait and see, and then make sure your one step ahead of him."

"But what if he out does me somehow?" I asked slightly worried.

She turned to me in fake shock, "You're saying that Sirius Black can outsmart THE Gwendolyn Taylor."

I stopped in full realization. "What am I thinking! Of course he cannot!

I'm Gwen Taylor for Pete's sake! Master of trickery! The ultimate companion for mystery and danger! I'm amazing!"

"God, I swear if your ego got any bigger you'd be rivaling Potter for 1st place for the most annoying, self-loving teenager in all of Britain!"

"No, you see Lily Dearest, I HAVE won first place, just in the American division!"

Yep, I got another eye roll for that one.

Yay, common room time!

"Twinkleberry!" I said to the fat woman in the pink dress. What an odd password. Whatever, to the present! Lily and I walked through the portrait hole and were heading for the staircase when we got a bit interrupted.

"Lilykins!"

"Ah, your Prince Charming is calling you Lils," I said to Lily who let out a heavy sigh and turned to face James Potter as he approached her. I turned as well, like I'd miss this for some quality homework time, get real.

"Lily darling is been too long!"

"Potter, I thought I told you to call me either Lily or Evans. You can even combine them if you like, but stop with the pet names!"

"Lily Evans," James said, getting down on one knee, to the shock and horror of Lily, "will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"No."

"Yes?"

"No."

James pouted and then will a sigh of defeat turned to me with a mischievous grin, completely forgetting him momentary rejection.

"Sirius want you to meet him on the Quidditch pitch."

I raised an eyebrow at this, "when?"

"Now, he sent me to tell you. Technically he was going to send Remus, but I uh… had a motive to take the task."

"I can see that," I said with a grin, turning to see Lily stomping up the stairs, "she'll come around eventually."

"I know," James said with another sigh, "one day she will see that she is totally perfect for me and that she can't resist my charm any longer. I know she secretly pines for me, it's what keeps me going. The thought of my Lily Dearest sitting all alone at dinner or in the library and then letting her thoughts drift to her beloved… me. Oh, the way her hair shines like the sun, and her eyes…"

Through this spiel of his I had managed to make it to the portrait hole on tippy toes. Well now that I think about it, I doubt he would have noticed if I had even slapped him in the face (I know Lily does that quite often, I bet he's immune to it now).

Finding the Quidditch Pitch was no problem, for one I had already attended my first ever Quidditch game about a week ago. Yes surprising I know. But Americans seem to have a bigger interest in Quodpot for some reason. I mean I love Quodpot, I was on a couple of the school teams. (In America there schools only have one team and play against other schools not each other). I mean I'm good on a broom and everything, but trying out eight times is mighty annoying, so I went with trying out five times, only getting rejected once, and that was because the team was full and the captain thought it would be mean to kick the girl with a brace off the team. But whatever, I'm totally over it. Totally 100% passed that fated afternoon… yep, that's me.

Anyway, not only was it easy to find because of the whole 'I've been there before' thing. But also there was the fact that it was this huge field outside with these ginormously tall posts. Anyway, I made it there will no problems. As I got closer I noticed Sirius standing there with a broomstick. Yay, flying! Wait, why is there only one? Crap!

I approached Sirius with a slight pout, though I tried hard to hide it. I mean I know I'm supposed to be wooing him and everything, and the whole of let me hold on to you while I pretend to be afraid of heights thing would be perfect and all. But I haven't flown since the summer and I have been dying to get on a broomstick, but Lily has been pretty much been keeping me hostage and making me do homework this past month.

Sirius noticed my pout and frowned, "what's wrong?"

Crap! "Uh, nothing…" should I lie and go with cute, or tell the truth and get some thrill out of it. Suddenly I got a brilliant idea.

"Were you planning on having us ride together?"

He fake sighed then smiled, "You got me; I thought you'd never figure it out!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that well…" I put the cutest puppy dog face on that I could muster, "I was hoping we could race?"

He laughed at that, "YOU want to race ME?"

I tried very hard not to glare. Well that was the biggest challenge if I have ever heard one.

"Yes… but not just that! I was thinking, the loser has to do WHATEVER the winner wants!"

A huge mischievous grin grew on Sirius' face, "You're on. Let me go get you a broom."

"No, no it's ok I got my own," I said, losing my sweetness. Hey, I'm very competitive, which must be why I'm so good at everything.

"Accio broomstick!"

Sirius' smile faltered ever so slightly, "Have you ever played Quidditch before?"

"Quidditch? Me? No never!" Well at least that part was true.

It only took a couple of minutes for my broom to arrive, which I quickly mounted and kicked off.

"Let's do this!" I said excitedly, while Sirius still remained on the ground. He however quickly followed my lead and took me over to our starting position. I added a few wobbles for special effect, which made Sirius smile like he had already won.

"Ok, we're going to race once around the entire pitch, no cutting corners!"

I pouted at this and added, "Sirius, I do hope you'll go easy on me!"

"Of course I will love, but don't be crying when I beat you!"

"Bring it!"

And with a good 3-2-1 count down, we were off! At least I was, I think Sirius had the intention of giving me a head start, till he realized I had kinda lied to him.

However, the boy's not stupid so he didn't pause for long. We were now pretty much neck to neck.

"You little sneak!" he yelled as he neared me.

"What?" I asked innocently, while still focusing on the field.

"You said you couldn't fly!"

"I never said that!" I said, and then of course I stuck my tongue out at him, "you asked if I played Quidditch and I never have. Quodpot is my thing!" With that I leaned as far down on my broomstick as I could get, we were at the halfway point.

We remained neck to neck nearly the entire race. Sirius was a damn good flier! He managed to gain a few inches on me as we drew closer to the finish line, but I wasn't having any of that. I moved sideways a little before using all my weight to knock into him and his broom. He was momentarily stunned, allowing me to gain a pretty decent lead, but he was still gaining. Just a couple more yards… YES!

"WOOOO!" I shouted as I began to slow my broom down. I looked back, the hugest smile of glee on my face and saw Sirius, who had the biggest look of disbelief.

"That's right, I whooped your ass!"

Sirius quickly lost his look of frustration and came over to me. "All right your highness, what is it that you ask of me? And may I add, I do hope it is something kinky." He added as he wiggled his eyebrow at me.

"You betcha!" I said, biting down on my touch lightly. I headed towards the ground and he followed me. I hit the ground first and then turned to Sirius as he did the same.

"I want you to kiss…" Sirius looked at me excitedly, "James."

"WHAT?"

"You SAID anything," I said with a triumphant smile. While I do like to stick to my plans wooing Sirius just isn't as amusing as watching him kiss his best friend.

"It has to be on the lips AND last for at least five seconds. I won't ask you to use tongue, that's a bit too kinky for my liking…" I said with a slight frown as I thought about it.

I looked at Sirius who was staring at me as if I just sprouted horns and started skipping around singing 'ring around the rosie'.

"I do hope your kidding," Sirius said in disbelief.

"Nope," I widened my eyes for special effect, "the infamous Sirius Black isn't backing down from a bet are you?"

He contemplated it for a moment, then narrowing his eyes he said, "you are pure evil Ms. Taylor… I like it."

Then with a wicked smile he turned and headed towards the castle, to meet his fate.

_____________________________________________________

Sirius practically sprinted back to the common room. I guess to him, the sooner he got this over with the better. Even though I had to practically jog to keep up with him I was quite enjoying myself.

We hit the portrait hole in a matter of minutes. Sirius hadn't spoken a word to me since we left the Quidditch Pitch. While this was all very funny, I do hope I didn't ruin my chances at wooing him!

"Twinkleberry!"

There were lots of people in the common room some chatting about their weekends, while others were huddled in the corner trying to do homework, Lily being one of those people. The Marauders were also in the room, sitting on the couch and chairs by the fireplace. James looked up as we entered and waved us over. Sirius who I noticed had come to a halt, simply stared at him for a moment, a look of fear crossing his face. Then with a flash of determination he made his way over, eyes narrowed and fists clenched tightly.

"Hey Sir-"

There were several gasps as everyone took in the scene. Sirius had pulled James up quickly and planted one on him like there was no tomorrow. I made sure to count as he did such, 1-2-3-4-5. As soon as I hit five he stopped, trying to ignore the look of shock on James' face as he turned back to me and asked, "satisfied?"

"Uh… mate," James said, catching not only Sirius but the whole room's attention as he recovered from his shock and asked, "what was that about? I mean I love you too, but as a brother… you know that don't you?"

Sirius glared at James. Sirius was about to open his mouth, when I, who had managed to hold back my laughter throughout the whole thing, said, "Yea well, Sirius was talking to me about how he wasn't so sure about his sexuality. I told him, I said, 'Sirius, what better way to find out your true feelings than to experiment on the man closest to your heart?'"

Wow, if looks could kill! I swear if I didn't screw up my plan with the whole kiss thing, this sure as hell did. The entire common room was cracking up. However, poor James who was unable to see the humor behind this gave his best mate a worried glance.

Then the weirdest thing happened, Sirius burst out laughing. He keeled over pointing at James face. I couldn't help it, I looked too. James looked so priceless, he was in between an 'I'm worried for you' expression, shock and disgust. I cracked up laughing, ending up rolling on the floor with Sirius. It took James a minute, but then he caught on as well, giving a faint chuckle and adding, "Sirius, you are a sick person!"

"Sh- she ma- made me!" he managed to get out between laughs.

"I- if yo- you co- coul- could see yo- your face!" I added as well, holding my side, which felt like it was about to split open. The common room started to simmer down after that. But I swear, James would not sit next to Sirius for fear to boy would be coming back for seconds.

I spent the rest of the night laying on the couch with the Marauders and laughing about the event and our evening. Lily even came over to give her two cents to a few of the debates we were having. I ended up catching Sirius staring at me a lot that evening, and I must say if I ruined things with him, he was sure as hell not showing it!

A/N: hey yall, Im guessing all previous readers of this story are gone since I started and stopped this in 2007, but I'm back! And I'm hoping some readers will come back as well. Ive got some pretty sweet ideas for this story and ive decided to drag it out through all of sixth and seventh year. Hope you liked this, will update soon!


	10. Blonde Distractions

Ch 10: Blonde distractions

The next week was really not that interesting if I do say so myself.

That is until the events that took place on Friday.

It all started at lunch you see. I was just sitting there, minding my own business, munching on a pile of food that could give Everest a run for its money, when it happened. A person of the male sex decided it was high time to come and court little ol' me. Guess who? I'm going to tell you right now your wrong. Why? I've never met this person before in my life. You know what, I'm just going to leave it to the convo. Let's warp back to lunch shall we?

WARPING!

"Gwen?"

I turned around confused and a little P., due to the fact I was in the middle of plotting how to make candy canes fall from the ceiling without spearing anyone to death (people need to know these things when the holidays are fast approaching! True its only October, but still! Oh and btw, totally just realized there will be no Thanksgiving feast for me this November! So what if we were partially celebrating the whole separation factor thing, I want some damn turkey! England needs to catch Turkey Fever! I need to find a way to talk to the house elves!). Anyway, he interrupted me just as I was nearing a brilliant idea. No I hadn't gotten one yet, but I do know when I'm about to!

However, after I turned I was not as annoyed, because standing behind me was a rather hunky looking guy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and rather muscular arms, but not the kind that make you run away screaming. Nope, they were perfect. And he was tall too, around the 6'2" area, which is great for me since I'm 5'8". Yeah, so I turn to this hunky dude and say, "uh… hi!"

Lame I know, but I was momentarily star-struck. I'm not shy of guys or anything, quite the opposite. And don't be disgusted in me or anything, but I pretty much have the same dating philosophy as Sirius: date as many guys as possible, and nothing too serious. Well that is like Sirius, except for the guy part… then again, the whole James thing… Haha, just kidding.

Anyway, FOCUS!

"Hi," He said with the most gorgeous smile. I innerly melted, "I know we've never met before. I was trying to get the bollocks… well anyway, my name is Chris Davies…"

He held out his hand to shake and I took it. I turned to Lily to see her reaction to notice that she along with almost half the Gryffindor and nearby Ravenclaw table was staring at us. That included a rather disgruntled looking Sirius.

I stared back up at Chris and then being my usual self said, "well you already know me, so I guess the only thing left to ask is why such a…" I gave him the once over, "fine person such as yourself has decided to grace me with your presence?"

"Right," he said with a smile. Not even a hint of embarrassment in his face, "Well I was actually coming over to ask if you had a date tomorrow to Hogs-"

"Too late Davies," I turned around again to notice that Sirius had said this, I smirk on his face. Let's just say I was a tiny bit pissed off, "she's already going with me!"

Wait what? Back up, where am I going? And why am I going with Sirius and not with this beautiful man! All thoughts of the plan flew out of my head, as Chris said, "Oh, right… sorry," and was about to turn and leave! Don't leave me, you hunky hunk!

"But maybe next time! Or we could find something else to do… like a study date or something!" A study date? What the hell! "Or something less stupid than that, I'm still not tuned in to all there is to do here…" I had said this all very quickly, but everyone understood not only my words, but the simply fact that I wanted hunky dude to remain in my life for the time being.

He plastered a huge smile on his face and said, "That sounds fantastic, I know it's all my fault for asking the day before. I'll let you know if I think about anything good… see you later Gwen!" And with that Mr. Sexy left the Great Hall.

All I could do was sigh happily as I stared after Chris' rather attractive backside. I must say now that I should NOT have turned around. When I did, Lily was staring at me in shock, and a nearby Sirius looked as if he was going to bite my head off and feed it to the dogs.

"What?" was all I could think of. I mean I guess it should of made sense to me why everyone was so high strung. However, I was too much in la la land to care. I shrugged and made to leave.

"Lils, I'm going to go finish this in the common room," I said with a

dreamy smile. "Talk to ya later!"

I didn't get very far before I was hounded by a very familiar voice,

"What the hell was that about?"

Yep, this time it was Sirius.

"What was what about?"

"You and him! I thought it was you and me!"

I stared at him in a moment in confusion. "What are you going on about?"

He glared at me like I was stupid before continuing, "Why are you making plans with him when you are suppose to be dating me?"

"When did I ever say we were dating?"

He stopped at this and then shrugged, "well it was kind of implied that we were at least going to be starting soon!"

"Why is that exactly?"

"Because you agreed to go with me to Hogsmeade!"

I paused for a moment, with a 'what are you talking about!' look on my face, before realization hit me. Oh! That's what he had asked me that night! Well, crap! What am I suppose to do? A sudden thought hit me, I could finish the plan early, AND still go out with hunky dude!

"Yea Sirius, as friends! I thought you said you wanted to show me around since I never been there before! I didn't know it was a date. No offence, your dead sexy but I just don't like you like that."

He stared at me in indignation, "what do you mean you don't like me like that? Every girl in this whole blasted school likes me like that!"

I smiled, "Well except for two… Lily Evans, and Gwendolyn Taylor…"

I turned to walk away, ignoring his shocked face. But then I turned and started walking backwards to ask, "you still taking me right? I mean, cuz I could go get…"

"No! I mean yes I am… no to the second part," He turned to me, trying to hide his previous emotions. He put on a seductive smile, "A deals a deal!"

I saluted him before turning back around and heading towards the common room.

It didn't stop Sirius from shouting, "Gwen Taylor, I will make you fall in love with me if it's the last thing I do!"

I snorted at this, not even bothering to respond. Oh Sirius, always trying to turn my plans around.

So now back to the present. I'm sitting here, by the fireplace, awaiting my doom that will be taking place tomorrow. Sirius has been acting rather interesting. He keeps sending me looks. Not the, 'oh I can't help but stare at you because I think your dead sexy' looks, nope more like the 'you know you want me' kind. Which I must say, he is far mistaken.

I wonder if I pissed him off every time he sent me those looks at dinner and I would shrug and nod my head over to the Ravenclaw table with a taunting smile. Yea, I found out that Chris Davies is a Ravenclaw, and not just any Ravenclaw! Lily filled me in on how he's a seventh year (yummy, older guy!) and the Quidditch captain for the Ravenclaw team, where apparently he plays the keeper.

I must say I cannot wait for the next Quidditch game, which unfortunately isn't till November. Also, question. Is it bad to root for the Ravenclaws because of their sexy captain in the game where they're playing the Gryffindors? I really don't think my fellow Griffies will appreciate it when I scream "GO DAVIES!" every time he blocks a goal. Hmmm must think more on this!

"Ready to go?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked as I stared at Chris Davies, who had just walked past me, sending me a smile, as he walked towards this magical place that is called Hogsmeade.

"No," Sirius said, stepping into my vision.

"Stop it Sirius," I said trying to look over his shoulder, which was slightly impossible seeing as how he was like eight inches taller than me. "You're blocking my view!"

"I'm not going to move just because you want to stare at Davies' backside, besides mine is so much nicer. Don't you think?" Sirius asked with amusement as he turned and shoved his perfectly sculpted rear end in my direction.

"Yes Sirius, you're ass is quite stunning, but I think it's your face you should pay more attention to!" I said, gripping his cheek like an adoring aunt.

"Oi!" Sirius yelled, slapping my hand away, "My face is blessed, and everyone knows it!"

"Yea, but I like blondes, sorry Sirikins, your just not my type… nothing personal!" I gave him a smile as he in turn gave me a childish frown, letting out a fake sniffle.

"Ugh fine," he said, giving up for the moment. "You'll realize in due time how devilishly handsome I am, and how you want my body."

"And you Sirius will realize that I'm just way too good-looking for you, and that you'd never be able to keep up with me!" I replied with a smirk.

He smirked at me in return. We stared at each other like that for a while, eyes narrowed and lips smirking. Several people passed us, one particular blonde girl with a huge chest and the legs of a model caught Sirius' attention.

"Ha, I win!"

He rolled his eyes at me. Then headed over to the blonde like I was nonexistent. She turned to him and smiled with this "I feel so weak in the knees!" look, while Sirius chatted her up. What the hell Sirius! I walked over to him slowly, crossing my arms impatiently.

"Alright, so how about we meet up after dinner Tuesday and find somewhere to 'study'?"

"Sounds great Sirius… see you then," she said, fluttering her overly extended eye lashes at him.

He turned back to me with a smug smile, raising his eyebrows at me, just waiting for me to say something.

"What was that about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him, and nodding my head towards the now disappearing blonde, who clearly had a new bounce in her step.

"Her name is Kristy Carrington, she's a seventh year Ravenclaw," he said with a smirk.

"You're point?" I asked confused.

"Oh nothing," he said with an innocent smile.

"What is this about Sirius, because one minute ago you were going on about how much I wanted you, then the next you're off wooing some blonde bimbo."

His smile grew enormously.

"Do I sense jealousy?"

I huffed at him in indignation, "of course not, because I would actually have to like you, for you to make me jealous. And besides I don't get jealous, I'm too perfect!"

He snorted at that, "sounds like jealousy to me…"

"Why would I be jealous? I just want to get this day over will so I can go off somewhere with Davies to be alone."

"Since when did you stop calling him 'Chris my darling soul mate' and start calling him 'Davies'?"

I rolled my eyes at him, ignoring his completely 100% logical question that I didn't have the slightest answer to. Instead, I decided to change the subject.

"You never told me exactly why you did it…"

He smiled at me triumphantly, then paused for a moment, contemplating his response. "Well, I figured if you got to have a blonde distraction, I might as well have one too. Besides there's no better way to a woman's heart then by dating other women right in front of her face. Women want what they can't have."

I raised an eyebrow at this, "Sirius I think you're getting your facts mixed up. It's men who want what they can't have!"

He shook his head at me, smiling at my apparent lack of knowledge of my own sex.

"No, no, no love… it's both."

I stared at him like he was the weirdest man to ever walk to face of the planet… well that part was true.

"Whatever," I said, giving up on trying to find the logic behind his assumption. "So… will you really be 'studying' during your date with your so-called 'blonde distraction'?"

"Of course!" Sirius said with a smile. He then raised his eyebrows suggestively at me and added, "well, we'll at least be studying each other's anatomy."

Oh lord, this called for revenge.


	11. Hogsmeade

A/N: Everyone should thank Miss Heather for this chapter. Her ten reviews are really what forced me to post it! :)

Ch 11: Hogsmeade

"Welcome to Hogsmeade!"

I stared around the shops, glancing every which way at all the stores and people. It was a quaint little town; though usually I stick to big cities, which have tons of excitement, energy, and a million and one activities. However, this place was really quite… lively? It was cute. A word that usually never comes into my vocabulary except in cases involving puppies. Did I mention I have a weak spot for dogs? This seemed to amuse Sirius to the highest degree when I woman walked by with her golden retriever puppy on a leash; I visibly melted.

"Never figured you for a dog person, " Sirius commented, crossing his arms in amusement as I bend down, petting the dog enthusiastically. The puppy yipped in excitement.

"Well, you don't know much about me, really…" I said, while still focusing on the puppy, "what's its name?"

"Her name is Abby," the woman said, not seeming to mind the momentary interruption. She must have to stop a lot when went on walks with the cuteness that is her puppy.

"Aw, Abby, you are the cutest thing in the world!"

"Ok, ok, that's enough! Gwen come on, you're scaring me. Let me show you all the stores!"

I sighed, giving the puppy one last cuddly hug, and getting up to leave. I turned around as we walked away, watching the puppy at its attempts to catch a butterfly. I smiled widely at the site, but then my smile turns to a glare when I faced back towards Sirius to see that he was laughing at me.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"In the month and a half you've been here, I've never seen you so open to anything," he says giving me a genuine smile, "it was an interesting thing to behold."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "why you say that? I talk to Lily all the time!"

"Yea," he agreed. However, he was still looking at me with a knowing smile, "but I swear if you were all alone with uh… Abby you would have told that dog all your innermost secrets after about one second of one of those puppy faces. I swear, when you're with Lily, it seems like your somewhat… uh, reserved? I guess that's the word to use…"

I stared at him in total confusion, "you think I'm hiding some deep dark secret?" I asked, starting to get amused at his assumptions.

He laughed at this, "I doubt it, you would probably be a bit more, 'woe to me, my life is utter agony' if you were hiding something like that. Besides, I doubt you could cover up an earth-shattering secret no matter how hard you tried."

"Wow, way to totally harsh my mellow man!"

He stared at me in confusion at this, which caused me to laugh in his face as we walked aimlessly around.

"Muggle saying," I said simply.

"Since when do you hang out with muggles?"

I smiled, "my dad had a bit of trouble with some 'hippies' a little while back."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "I've heard of them. They do this don't they?" he asked as he held two fingers up in a peace sign, except he did it with his palm facing towards his body.

I took his hand smiling and faced it in the appropriate direction. "More like that…" I said with an eye roll.

"Right," Sirius said, looking down at my hand, which I had yet to remove from his. He looked up and wiggles his eyebrows at me suggestively. I shrugged and dropped my hand as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, come on Taylor, you know I'm dead sexy!"

"That may be, but we've been through this before… you're just not my type…" I said, staring at a cute light brown haired boy who was in the process of passing me.

"Hey," he said, noticing me eyeing him. He was beginning to stop, but changed his mind when he heard Sirius literally growl at him.

I turned to him in amusement, "while I love dogs Sirius that was just plain weird."

"You shouldn't encourage them… at least when you're with me!"

"Ohhh, do I hear a teensy-weensy, little-wittle bit of the green monster in your voice?" I asked, not at all fazed by his anger.

"I'm not jealous," he said simply.

"Right, of course," I said, nodding in mock agreement.

"Really, I'm not," he said in a cool manner, "I just don't want the students at Hogwarts to think that I've lost my mojo, just because I'm on a date with a lesbian."

I full out laughed at him.

"I'm a lesbian now?"

"Yes."

"And why is that exactly?" I asked, fully entertained by his assumption.

"Any girl who thinks that I'm not their type must be playing for the other team," he said in full honesty.

"Right," I agreed, my eyes narrowing, "so why exactly was I staring at other men's butts then?"

"Because," he began, as if it was the clearest thing in the world, "You're hiding behind a lie, too afraid the world will reject the real you."

"Right," I said, nodding. A smile then crept onto my face as I stared over his shoulder, "So since I'm a lesbian too afraid to show the world my true colors that's why I'm going to do this…"

Standing there, talking to a rather animated Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn (a man who has been practically stalking me since he heard my name. What the hell do you do in a Slug Club anyway?) was none other than Professor McGonagall (yes, I know, I learned her name!)

"Professor McG!" I said excitedly, trotting over to her, leaving Sirius staring at me with a confused expression.

"Ms. Taylor, ten poin-"

PAUSING!…Should I tell you what I did? I'm a bit grossed out at it myself… Poor ol' McG… Fine, fine, here we go.

I stopped her mid-sentence, bringing my lips to hers in a short but sufficient kiss on the lips. I pulled away, facing a shocked and utterly horrified McGonagall.

I turned to Sirius with a frown, "You know Sirius… I thought I'd give it a try, but there was no spark at all… I guess I'm really straight… hmm."

Sirius jaw was nearly at the ground. There was not even a hint of laughter present in him at the moment. The teachers, and some nearby students were all staring in shock at the scene. Everyone turned to McGonagall, who looked like she was about to fly off the handle.

"DETENTION FOR A WEEK, MS. TAYLOR! And I would greatly appreciate it if you kept your experiments to yourself!" She turned and stormed towards the castle, not even forcing me to go back with her. Damn it! I thought I would at least be freed from this horrible date with the one and only, Sirius Frickin' Black.

I turned away from the awestruck looks and headed for Sirius, who I had to practically drag away from the former scene.

"I think we should go to that Broomstick place… I've heard so much about it! I'm quite parched…" I said, staring off towards the nearby building, contemplating the feeling of drinking a warm and butterscotchy butterbeer. Yes, that sounded quite nice.

"Wha- why- wow… just wow."

I turned to Sirius, a smile creeping on my face, "That's what you get for questioning my sexuality, a good ol' image of me snogging McGonagall."

"I think that tops the list for worst pranks to be played on Minerva McGonagall," he said, staring off in wonder, allowing me to direct him towards the pub.

"Eh," I said, giving a shrug, "she'll get over it. No matter how uptight that women is, there is no way that was her first kiss…"

"Ew, did she kiss you back?" Sirius asked in disbelief, wondering how I could possibly know this information.

I laughed at this, "No, no, the poor woman was too much in shock… I just meant… a girl practically thinks of nothing else but her first kiss till she gets it. I doubt even McGonagall could resist the temptation and wait that long."

Sirius stared at me, "That's like guys, but instead of kissing, it's all about sex."

I nodded, "yep, good ol' boys, cutting right to the chase… so, I take it you'll be paying since this is a date and all?"

We were just about to enter the Three Broomsticks (totally had to read the sign for that one… wow, I really suck at names) and I figured I'd make the most out of this whole date thing.

He rolled his eyes at my lack of girly bashfulness. "Of course, your highness," he said, opening the door and gesturing for me to go first. I waltzed in, picking a booth by the window and heading for it.

"I'll go get the drinks, love."

I rolled my eyes at his use of pet names, motioning for him to leave my presence ASAP. I looked sideways and noticed a rather attractive male, who stared up from his friends' conversation, as I looked him over. Blonde hair, green eyes, slightly muscular, nose not too big… hmm. He smiled at me, and then gestured to his mug with raised eyebrows, as if to say, "want one?" I stared at it longingly then shrugged in an "I can't" manner, pointing with my head towards Sirius who was now approaching, staring at me funny.

"I can't leave you alone for two minutes, without fear you'll run off with one of the Hardy boys!"

I stared at him in confusion, "the who?"

"Some muggle books one of my ex's was reading…"

"Hmm…" I said, trying to recall these so-called 'Hardy' people.

"Never mind, just keep your eyes to yourself!"

"Right," I said giving him a salute, "I promise that I'll be all yours for the rest of the day."

And just as Sirius handed me my butterbeer, I stared up at the blonde boy, who had gotten up and passed me while saying, "see you around…"

Let's just say that pissed Sirius off. Even to the point where I had to hold him back before he punched the poor, practically innocent kid to oblivion.

This was going to be a long day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day surprisingly didn't turn out so bad. Sirius and I especially bonded in this place called Zonko's, which was my paradise. Sirius and I even ended up fighting over the last pack of dungbombs. Sirius ended up stepping on my foot to make me let go, which I did, hopping around madly as he made a dash for the register. Thank gods I'm faster! I ended up tackling him to the ground and wrestling the package out of his hands. Those dungbombs were mine!

Sirius pouted for a near hour before I agreed to give him a few for a few sickles, along with the promise that he wouldn't use them on me. Sadly, he forgot to demand the same from me. I've already thought up six different scenarios, in which to use them on him.

So anyway, now I'm here, with Sirius, as we make our way back to school.

"That was fun," I said lamely as we entered the castle grounds.

"Yep," Sirius replied, just as dully.

"So, what do you think McGonnie's gonna do to me?" I asked, bored.

"Dunno," Sirius said, well… seriously, "Something a bit more severe than lines, I'm assuming."

"Definitely," I agreed. We shared a glance, thinking of the McG incident in our heads, and then we burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" Sirius managed after a moment of his barking laughter.

"Why's that?" I asked, holding my side, which was in pain from laughing so hard.

"Because! Like I REALLY thought YOU were gay! You're so man-hungry it's not even funny!"

"Hey!" I said, offended at the term. "I'm not!"

"Are you kidding me? You're almost as bad as me!" Sirius stated, laughing at the idea.

"Am not!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Real mature," he said with a smile.

"I'm not a whore," I said simply.

"Never said you were!" He returned, holding his arms up in a surrender.

"Well, you're a man-whore, and you said I was like you…" I said with a shrug.

"Thanks, but I prefer the term 'lady's man'."

I snorted at this, but dropped the subject.

"So when are you and Davies going to do your 'studying'?" Sirius asked interested.

"Dunno," I replied, after today I had nearly forgotten all about Chris Davies… nearly. "Soon, I hope!"

"Ugh, disgusting!" Sirius said with a sneer (wow, way to use alliteration!), "out of all the males at Hogwarts, you pick Davies McDoGooder."

"Why exactly do you hate him so much?" I asked curiously.

"I don't hate him… well, not HATE him. Maybe it's all the Quidditch rivalry…" Sirius said contemplating it all.

"Right… gotta love Quidditch, all these men and women going at it on the field, acting like its all a bloody war!"

"Hey, you used bloody!" Sirius commented, impressed by my ever increasing British vocabulary, "and by the way, Quidditch is a battle, and a bloody brilliant one at that. You should really try it out!"

"Hmm, maybe, but after all those years of Quodpot, I would still end up waiting for the Quaffle to just explode on me… it really isn't that fun when it happens…"

He stared at me while I gave my confession, then rolled his eyes at my predicament. "You American's and your odd games…"

"Hey, don't mock my homeland!" I said in false anger, glaring at him slightly.

"You're an odd one, you know that?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Yes, and I'm quite proud of it thank you!" I said, sticking out my tongue at him. Taking this as a good time to retreat, I quickly sped up, entering the castle looming above me.


	12. Detention Times Seven

Ch 12: Detention times 7

"You got detention for a week?" asked Lily, once I interrupted her overly gooey exclamation of her day with her new male interest Walter Matthews.

"Yea, isn't it wonderful?" I asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at me. "What did you do this time?" she asked, taking a seat on her bed with her arms crossed. She sat on the edge, looking at me expectantly, while she awaited my answer.

"Kissed McGonagall… was testing if we were both lesbians, turns out it was a no to both," I said staring at her evenly, awaiting her reaction.

Lily blanched at this newfound information, "You wha- what?"

"Kissed Professor McG," I said again, just as nonchalant.

"Why?" Lily demanded, raising her voice in disbelief.

I kept my own voice even as I said, "Well, it all started when Sirius accused me of being a lesbian, which meant I had to prove him wrong! My entire identity rests on the very foundation of my sexuality. While women are both attractive and emotionally level with my feminine instincts, they could never replace the feeling that is retained from the pleasurable stroking of my hand on a man's chest, or the feel of a man's-"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Lily commanded frantically, waving her hands frantically.

"Hmm?" I asked staring at her as she got up from the bed and stood there all-powerful like, thrusting a finger forcefully in my general direction.

"You mean to say that, YOU kissed McGonagall because Sirius called you a lez?"

"A what?" I asked confused.

She rolled her eyes at my lack of British understanding and continued, "You know a lez… a lezzy? As in the so-called lesbian you are referring to."

"Oh, right," I said, finally understanding, "Why didn't you just say so!"

Before Lily could respond there was a tap on the window. We both turned to see a large tawny owl, resting on the sill, beak lightly tapping on the glass. Lily glided gracefully to the window and pushed it open, allowing the bird entrance.

The owl flew in and landed next to me on the bed frame, letting out its leg to allow me to remove the letter. I did so, then turning to the letter, completely ignoring the owl. My name was written on it in a fancy green scrawl.

"OW!" I exclaimed as the annoying little owl bit my finger, "What the hell was that for?" I asked while rubbing my injured hand gingerly. It let out a screech. I glared at it, before turning to Lily. "Do you have a biscuit for it or something?"

She snorted, rather unlady-like I might add, and turned to her drawer. But before Lily could find a descent treat, the owl took off out the window.

"I hate birds," I said grumpily, turning back to the envelope with my name on it, quite literally.

Ms. Donovan,

Your detentions will be held every night after dinner for the next week. You will meet me in my office, starting Monday night at 7 o'clock sharp. Your absence to one of these detentions will cause an additional 7 days to be added to your sentence. Lateness will not be tolerated.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

"Fun," I said lamely, handing the letter to Lily.

"I still can't believe you only got a week!" Lily said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but she hasn't told me what I'll be doing yet. I bet its something pretty bad."

Lily pursed her lips as she thought about it, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

I suddenly turned to her with a serious expression, "I KNOW I'll be fine. I can survive anything that old hag can send at me. I'm simply amazing."

"Right," Lily said, knowing not to argue with my conceded ego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time 6:50 rolled around I had almost completely forgotten about my detention. Which was quite impressive seeing as nearly the entire school was buzzing about my little moment with McGonagall, a fact my favorite teacher tried to ignore.

I must say, Transfiguration was quite a treat, seeing as people would be muttering and pointed as me, only to be silenced by the most terrifyingly scary expression I have ever seen any woman possess.

"I will not tolerate this constant whispering in my classroom!" She had screeched halfway through the lesson, silencing the entire room.

Everyone had gone deadly silent, but I couldn't help the grin that was spreading across my face. It didn't seem to get past McGonagall, seeing as how she thought it would be quite a brilliant idea to address my not-so-well-hidden glee.

"What, pray tell, is it that you find so amusing Ms. Taylor?"

I had shrugged my shoulders indifferently at the sudden attention. "Oh nothing professor! I just find it cute when you're angry… that's all!"

The class had burst into laughter, while McGonagall's face turned into one of slight embarrassment, but was quickly replaced with growing rage.

"That constitutes another day of detention added to your sentence, Ms. Taylor. My office, same time."

"Right-o professor," I had replied, not at all dampened by this new development.

I continued down the hallway, humming a merry tune, thinking about all the amazing things I had just eaten at dinner, when I was stopped by none other than Professor McGonagall herself.

"Ms. Taylor," she said, not bothering to hide her obvious dislike as she stared at me, "I do hope that you were heading towards my office."

"Of course, professor, where else would I be headed on such a pleasant night like this?"

She stared at me as if to judge the validity of my answer.

"In that case, allow me to accompany you."

We did not talk the entire way, though I did continue my humming of "Frosty the Snowman", which did not seem to please McGonagall in any way whatsoever.

When we reached her office, I was surprised to see that we were in the process of passing it.

"Professor, did you forget where your office is or something?" I asked in confusion. She didn't even bother looking at me when she replied with, "I felt it best to not hold your detention in my office this evening."

Sweet, I thought to myself, was she handing me over to Filchy? Oh how I missed him so!

We stopped at a nearby classroom, walking in I was shocked to see that it was completely empty, as in 100% nothing but stone, there weren't even any windows!

"Am I supposed to clean it? Because I must say this place already looks spotless!"

Her expression was blank as she said, "Ms. Taylor, I found that the best detention to suit your needs would be solitary confinement."

I raised an eyebrow at this. Was she seriously saying all I had to do was sit in this room for a few hours by myself? That was going to be a piece of cake!

"I will be taking your wand and locking you in here until 9 o'clock tonight. You will report here every night until your sentence has been served. Any questions?"

I shook my head, a grin forming on my face.

"Right, well then I'll leave you to it," she was halfway to the door, when she stopped and faced the adjacent wall. She waved her wand, and a clock appeared. Without a single word she left. A locking sound could be heard as she shut the door.

This was the best detention ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later-

"THIS IS THE WORST DETENTION EVER!" I found myself screaming at the barren walls. After ten minutes I had run out of things to contemplate, things to scheme, things to bloody preoccupy myself! After that, I found myself staring at the clock. I swear to God I saw it move backwards five minutes.

How am I going to survive! Think Gwen, think! Aha! Christmas carols! And I was off singing, "We wish you a merry Christmas!" Momentarily forgetting my previous meltdown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later-

"Jingle bells… jingle bells… jingle all th- OH SCREW IT!"

"Frosty the sno- NO, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

I ran to the door, banging on it with all my might, screaming, "LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT! I SURRENDER!"

Nothing happened. Right, well. Sleep, lets try sleep!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two minutes later-

"AH! Stupid stone, why can't you be a big fluffy mattress?"

I think I'm going to go insane, what time is it again? I glanced at the clock and groaned, 7:47. I still had over an hour to go! I continued to lie there, staring at the clock. Tick, tick, tick. AHHHHHHHH!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night-

"Hey, how was detention?"

I stared wide-eyed at Lily, who sat in the common room with an enormous book in her lap.

The look of horror I had on my face did not go unnoticed by her, or the four guys sitting close by.

"What happened?" asked Lily, not bothering to mask her worry.

"Did she make you do lines?" asked Remus.

"Did she make you clean?" asked Peter.

"Did she make you sing the alphabet, while wearing a tutu and dancing a tribal dance from the far-off lands of Zimbabwe?" asked a rather excited James.

I didn't even get a chance to say anything before a rather appalled looking Sirius threw in "Did she take this opportunity to confess her undying love for you, and then continue the make-out scene that was taking place in Hogsmeade?"

"No, it was worse" I replied, continuing to wear my horrified expression as I said, "I did nothing!"

They all stared at me blankly.

"You did… nothing?" Repeated Lily.

"Yes…"

"As in, you sat there and didn't write lines?" added Remus.

"Yes."

"As in, you sat there and didn't clean anything?" asked Peter.

"Yes!"

"As in, you sat there and didn't do a tribal dance?" asked James, slightly disappointed, "Do you even own a tutu?"

"Yes!"

"You own a tutu?" asked Sirius with a smile.

"Ye-, wait what? No, I don't own a stupid tutu!" I was still way too out of it to take in half of what they were saying. Could you picture me, the epitome of cool, wearing a tutu? I don't think so.

"So you're sure you didn't have a snogfest with McGonagall then?" I simply glared at Sirius for not understanding the extreme urgency of the situation.

"I DID NOTHING!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air in frustration, "as in, McGonagall took me to a empty classroom that had absolutely nothing in it. No windows, no chairs, no blasted anything! EXCEPT the slowest, most annoying ticking clock I have ever had the displeasure of meeting! I was placed in solitary confinement! And the worst part is… I have to do it again, and again, and again, seven more times!"

Everyone just stared at me blankly for a moment.

"So… you did nothing?" Repeated James.

I huffed in frustration and stomped my way towards my room.

This week was going to be the worst week of my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day- Transfiguration

I was sitting in class, staring at the wall, not paying attention to a word McG was saying. I had calmed down a lot since last night, realizing it wasn't the end of the world.

I came to a conclusion that all I had to do was sneak some stuff in with the help of my handy-dandy pockets. This next detention would go by in a flash…

I felt a poke in my side. I turned to my left and saw Sirius sliding a piece of paper over. As I looked at it, I tried hard to not burst out laughing. On the parchment were various doodles of McGonagall, all of which were not very flattering. The first one depicted McGonagall on a mountain, arms in the air and a look of triumph plastered over her seemingly evil face. At the base of the mountain were various people, all hiding and screaming in fear. The second was of McGonagall in a tutu, doing a tribal dance (how original, Sirius!), with a bubble coming from her mouth saying 'ABC…'. The next was a picture of McGonagall and a wizard with a long beard and pointy hat that can only be assumed to be Dumbledore and they were… well kissing (ew, I know!). And finally the fourth was of a girl sitting in… a box?

I stared at Sirius in confusion, pointing at the fourth picture. He glanced at it, silently mouthing 'oh!' as he pulled back the drawing, adding something to it and thrust it back to me. I stared back down at it, my eyes narrowing as I saw the added feature, a clock. I glared at Sirius, who just shrugged with a smile and turned, facing the front of the room. I continued to glare for a moment, staring at the fourth picture, before shaking my head dismissively and stowing the paper under a few pages of notes. I was just turning my attention back to McGonagall when it happened.

"What the-" I had just got hit in the side of the head with a rogue piece of parchment. I stared down at the offending paper with a curious but cautious stare. Gazing up, I let my gaze wander around the room to try and find the person responsible. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Sirius was currently sitting in the seat next to me continuing to doodle lightly on his parchment, oblivious to the world. Remus, Lily, and Peter were in the row in front of us, all diligently taking notes. Well Remus and Lily were… Peter was staring at the professor with the most confused expression I have ever seen. James, who was sitting next to Sirius, was too busy tapping Lily on the shoulder every second or so to notice my accusing stare. So that knocked all of them off the list.

I looked to my right, noticing a row of Ravenclaw girls, all being studious and whatnot. I continued this search until my eyes landed on an attractive brown haired guy. He sent me a smile and then pointed to the note. I smiled to him and nodded, turning back to the yellowing parchment and picking it up, beginning to unwrap it noiselessly.

"MS. TAYLOR!"

I nearly fell off of my seat in shock. What the hell was that? Oh wait, I looked up into the eyes of a fuming McGonagall, it was my psycho solitary-confinement-giving teacher.

"Yes, ma'am?" I asked innocently, stowing the parchment under my notes.

"What is it that you find the need to hide from me? Where you passing notes?" She stared around the room accusingly, trying to find the other perpetrator.

"Of course not ma'am!" I said, trying to keep a façade of innocence. It didn't seem to be working however.

"I'll decide that for myself, !" With that she grabbed the crumpled piece of parchment from under my pile. Wait a second that paper isn't crumpled! I smiled, assuming the paper was my Potions homework that I was going to take the time to finish during Charms. But judging on the growing expression of fury on McGonagall's face, it wasn't my Potions homework.

I shared a glance with Sirius, who was… what the hell! Is he laughing at me? Sure enough, he was trying to turn away to hide his obvious glee. For the paper McGonagall had was the one with all the drawings… you know the mountain of glory… the tutu… the BLOODY KISSING!

"DETENTION!"

Of course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After class I made my way to the Entrance hall. I had found time after McGonagall spent ten whole minutes of class yelling at me, to read the note. The cute boy was just a messenger sent by Chris Davies (the super hunk) that asked me to meet him in the hall after class. When I told my friends this they all seemed cool with it, except for Sirius who spent the remainder of our two-minute walk together, glaring and not talking to me. What a lovely, mature boy he is.

I came to a halt when I reached the Entrance Hall, looking around for Chris. I had Charms next, but it wasn't for another ten minutes.

My eyes stopped on a tall, muscular blond boy that was leaning against the wall next to the entrance of the Great Hall. He turned and saw me. Waving, he started heading over to where I stood.

"Hey," he said casually, a smile playing on his rather tasty-looking pink lips.

"Hey," I replied, just as laid back. My face was currently plastered with a full out smile, however. I couldn't help it, he was just so sexy!

"I hope I'm not going to make you late for class… I was just going to ask if you wanted to meet up Friday night to you know… study?" he asked with a slightly suggestive grin.

Right… 'study'.

"Oh, I'd love to-," I stopped myself with a sudden realization, "Crap, I can't, I have detention until…" I counted on my fingers. Seven minus one, plus two… "Tuesday night."

"Wow," he said, staring at me slightly impressed, "That's quite a lot, what are you in for?"

I grinned at him, "Oh you know, various things, being a smartass, drawing crude pictures, kissing unsuspecting teachers… you know, the usual."

His eyebrow rose at the last bit, "Kissing tea-, wait McGonagall… that was you?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, duh.

"I heard it was Sirius who kissed her!"

I snorted at this, "Sirius accused me of being a… a lezzy and so I kissed her to prove otherwise… don't think she liked it very much though…" I said thinking back to the event, which was still quite vivid in my mind.

He laughed at this new bit of information.

"Right, well. If you want we can meet up after dinner on Wednesday night…"

"Yea sure!" I said with a smile.

"Right, well…" he paused for a moment, and then began to lean in slightly, looking somewhat hesitant. I smiled at this, immediately recognizing what it was he was trying to do. Taking a small step forward, I closed the gap between us, standing on my toes slightly I placed my lips upon his.

He immediately responded, loosing his previous hesitation. He pulled me closer to him, grabbing my waist, and forcing my body towards his. I let my hands travel slowly up his chest and wrapped them around his neck. I felt his tongue pushing lightly at the edges of my lips, and I parted them, allowing his access. I smiled slightly against his lips, but he was too focused in the kiss to take much notice.

We continued on like this for a good few minutes, before I hesitantly pulled away. Chris stood, momentarily confused as to why I pulled away.

"Sorry sexy, but I've got four minutes to get to class," I said, tapping my wristwatch. He nodded in understanding then smiled.

"See you Wednesday!" I said happily, getting ready to turn and head to class.

"Screw that!" He said, chuckling slightly, grabbing my wrists as I began to turn away, "I'll see you in the Great Hall tonight for dinner. There is no way you can kiss me like that and tell me you won't be doing it again until the middle of next week!"

I laughed lightly at this. Grinning, I leaned in once more. Chris immediately responded. This kiss was much shorter, and I was once again the one to end it.

"See you at dinner," I said with a light wave, turning and heading towards Charms. Fantastic, now when people asked who the last person I kissed was I could say 'Oh, this really sexy seventeen year old!' instead of, 'Oh, my really ancient and strict teacher! Oh, she's such a looker!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got to Charms a few minutes late. Professor Flitwick motioned for me to take a seat, not bothering to issue me a detention for the minor tardy. I walked towards my normal seat in the back of the room, next to Sirius. I had a permanent smile etched onto my face that didn't seem to go unnoticed by him.

"Why are you so chipper?" He asked, trying to act nonchalant.

My smile simply grew at his obvious annoying. "Oh, you know, just making plans with Davies."

He raised an eyebrow at my extremely vague answer, but didn't ask any more questions. In fact, he didn't talk to me for the rest of the lesson... not that I cared much, I was too busy thinking about Davies, and how chiseled his chest was… wondering if he had a full out six-pack. I could definitely feel quite a few well-defined muscles when my hands ran over it earlier. Oh I couldn't wait for dinner!

A/N: hey, sorry this took so long! I have so many excuses that I'm not even going to bother to go into them all! But I must say, it is quite interesting that the time I choose to update is in the middle of mid-terms, when I should definitely be studying... Anyway, this chapter is the longest one yet. Hope you enjoy. I know the kiss wasn't that super exciting, but I'm way to drained to make it the most extravagant one in the world! I'll definitely focus more on them next time... anyway, review!


	13. A Brief Lapse from Reality

Chapter 13: A Brief Lapse From Reality

Sirius was glaring at me; big surprise on that one. It might have something to do with the fact that Chris Davies was sitting next to me, his arm lightly around my waist. It was now Friday, and Davies had been sitting with me since Tuesday. Usually I would have found this kind of clingy and annoying but I guess I liked Davies more than some of my other flings. Either that or I really liked the murderous looks Sirius got every time we were together.

He had first started to retaliate with that blonde Ravenclaw Krissy Whatever, but I guess she got a tad bit annoying because he ditched her the other day.

Technically Davies and I aren't dating or anything, we just make-out all the time. It's nice and easy with no drama. He was currently talking to James about some Quidditch player named Ludo Bagman, it was interesting to see that James didn't mind Davies at all, especially since Sirius said that the main reason he didn't like him was because of Quidditch rivalry. I now have a feeling he was lying. Maybe he really was jealous. That's an interesting thought, especially since Sirius is supposed to be this major flirt that doesn't fall for anyone. While I doubt that he has fallen for me, he does seem kind of pissed that he can't have me. I guess this plan is still technically going on, what fun!

Since it is Friday that means that I still have detention tonight, and tomorrow night, and the night after, all the way till Tuesday night. It also means that I have already suffered through four of those damn solitary confinements. I swear I think I'm going mental. My plan to sneak in items the second night was foiled, because McGonagall decided to bring a damn secrecy sensor. That clever woman! So I have had to sit through those blasted things with just me, myself, and I, well and Bob, my new imaginary friend I created to keep myself sane during detention, a bit of an oxymoron if you think about it.

I've noticed that I have started talking to myself more, and not just in detention. The other day I found Lily staring at me oddly as I started whispering frantically to Bob about the importance of gelatin in a prank involving a tombstone, a jacket, and a crazed hippogriff. I know! Even my plotting abilities have been suffering greatly do to these detentions from Hell.

I think… I think McGonagall is actually breaking me; breaking me like a damn wild stallion! I've even stopped referring to her as anything other than Professor McGonagall to her face, hell even when I'm ALONE! What do I do? Is there anything to do?

I glanced down worriedly at my dinner plate.

"What's wrong babe?"

I was so distraught I didn't even scold Davies for the pet-name, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Sirius, who ended up temporarily removing his glare to look at me with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

I sighed, not looking up from my plate, I picked up my fork and started to mush my peas and then swirl them into my mashed potatoes.

"I just don't want to go to detention!" I said with another sigh.

"It can't be that bad," Davies said with a pitying smile.

I glared at him morosely, "It is for me! I thrive on attention and… and… doing stuff! I am not the sit alone and think about my life kind of gal! McGonagall is one smart cookie. I think instead of me cracking her, she's cracking me! I am afraid to even prank anymore! Do you know what that is **like**?"

Sirius snorted at that. I turned my glare to him, "And what exactly do you find so amusing?"

He rolled his eyes at my dramatics, "I seriously doubt that your pranking will suffer because of some teacher with her bun tightened up as much as her knickers. I mean there is no way that detention is **that** bad. I'm sure if I ever had it I would survive with flying colors!"

During the middle of this, Davies. Lily, Peter, and I all looked up to see McGonagall closing in. By the end we were sure she heard nearly everything that idiot Sirius had said.

"Is that so Mr. Black?" Sirius paused for a moment with wide-eyes before slowly turning around to face the professor.

"Uh… well Professor, I was just explaining to Gwen how she complains too much about her sentence because we all know that what you did was of course fitting and also beneficial to her in the long run!" Sirius said all this as smoothly as possible; McGonagall's stern expression did not change however.

"Well Mr. Black, I think that you should come and attend one of these detentions as well tonight, in order to get a clearer idea of its beneficial nature," Sirius was about to protest but McGonagall stopped him, "I do not appreciate it when my hair and knickers come up in other student's conversations. I'm sure you do understand.

"You can follow Ms. Taylor at 7'oclock. I'll be sure to arrange another nearby classroom for our needs. Now," She turned to Lily and Remus and handed them separate pieces of parchment, "This is special information on the new prefect protocols. There will be a meeting tomorrow night at 8'oclock to discuss it further, make sure you read over everything in case you have any questions. Goodnight."

With that she was off, heading further down the Gryffindor table to the fifth years. We all watched her go, including Sirius who gave out a grunt of irritation when she got far enough away.

"Great, I was supposed to meet up with Rachael later tonight on the fourth floor," He said with a pout.

I rolled my eyes at this and said, "Well that is what you get for crossing McGonagall, believe me I know. I'm practically a saint in Transfiguration, I'm even taking notes as good as Lily's!"

He looked at me in annoyance, "You know this is your fault right?"

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief, my eyebrows shooting up unexpectedly, "And how exactly did you figure out that one?"

"If you weren't sitting here complaining all the time about how awful detention is I wouldn't have had to step in and tell you to stop being such a big baby." He said simply.

I stared at him in disbelief, "First of all, all I said was 'I don't want to go to my damn detention' and second of all I wasn't the one going around and insulting our Professor. You did that one all on your own buddy!"

Sirius was about to retaliate, but he was stopped by Davies who held up his hand to silence him, "She's right you know, so there is no use in fighting. You brought this upon yourself."

Sirius looked like he was about to explode. He was merely irritated when speaking to me, but with Davies interfering he looked quite mutinous. He didn't respond however, simply got up and stalked away.

I was worried that he wouldn't come back so I could lead him to detention, but when I left the Great Hall at 6:45 to head to McGonagall's office, he was outside waiting for me.

"Good to see you didn't decide to ditch detention, I think McGonagall would have taking your absence out on me."

He merely nodded. His mood seemed to have improved however.

We began our walk in silence, after a few minutes I was able to coerce Sirius into speaking.

I was in the middle of discussing the finer points of Quodpot when Sirius sprung a rather unexpected question on me.

"What is it that Davies has got that I haven't got?"

I was so surprised I tripped on air. I felt strong arms grab my waist to keep me from falling. I stared up at Sirius, who had held out his hands to steady me. I thanked him quietly and we resumed walking.

I was slightly embarrassed by the situation that Sirius had to re-ask his question.

"So what is it?"

I stared at him for a moment, trying to find a suitable answer but then another thought crossed my mind.

"Why are you so interested in Davies and I?" I retaliated.

He responded almost instantly, "Because I fancy you." He said quite bluntly and unabashedly.

I snorted at this. The snort then turned into a very drawn-out laugh as I studied him.

"Why is that so funny?" Sirius asked… well seriously.

"You 'fancy' me?" I asked in amusement, "Sirius you don't really even know me. That being said, you obviously like me for other reasons besides our intellectually-stimulating conversations. I figured you would have gotten over the fact that you are simply sexually attracted to me and moved on by now."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at me, "Why is it that no one believes that I can like a girl for reasons that aren't sexual?"

"Because you can't. It's in your nature! Hell, it's in my nature!" I said with a smile, turning to look at a funny portrait of a fat man balancing on a ball while flicking his wand to make a rabbit appear and disappear out of the hat he was holding in his right hand.

Sirius contemplated this, "So you're saying you only like Davies because you think he's attractive."

"He _is_ attractive," I said simply.

"So you don't really like him?" He said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at this, "I'm not **that** shallow Sirius. While I think he's dead sexy, if he started going on and on about completely boring things like the decreasing population of merpeople in European nations I would definitely ditch him."

"And you don't mind the fact that he just sits there and talks about himself all the time?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"How is that any different from you?" I commented lightly, smirking at him.

"Hey! I do not sit around and talk about how puffy my hair looks, or how sparkly my eyes are and all that nonsense! He's got a major self-adoration problem!"

I snorted once more, "Once again Sirius, so do you! And by the way, I have never heard Davies talk about his hair once, **except** the time you _accidentally_ spilled pumpkin juice in it…" I said all this while trying to hold back a smile, in reality that whole debacle had been quite amusing to me.

"That's another thing!" Sirius exclaimed, not at all deterred, "You keep calling him Davies! Why is that? You have never called me Black!"

I paused at this for a moment, not sure what to say, "Well I don't like the name Chris, it's so… boring." I managed lamely.

Sirius was about to rebuttal but I stopped him, "We're here."

Sirius looked around confused momentarily, we were not far off from McGonagall's office, yet there was just a plain, rarely-used door, and nothing else around. McGonagall had yet to arrive.

I was about to explain that the door in front of us was my personal hell, but McGonagall arrived from across the hall, out of another plain doorway. This would not have been startling at all, except for the fact that there had be no door there before.

"Oh good, you're both here on time," she said once seeing us, huddled by the other doorway looking quite surprised. She noted this and decided to add, "I could not find a suitable enough room nearby, so I decided to make my own for tonight. Now if you with hand me your wands and hold out your arms…"

She took our wands and then ran the secrecy sensor over us. I had long given up on smuggling items in. However, Sirius being new to this whole process had to hand McGonagall a whole pile of items, including some Honeydukes gummy vampire fangs, some orange fuzz (great minds think alike) a pack of exploding snap, four dungbombs, and a weird thing I have never seen before which was small, yellow, ball-shaped, and had sharp teeth that tried to bite McGonagall.

Both McGonagall and I looked at Sirius strangely; of course I looked at him with a bit more amusement, but whatever.

She decided to take Sirius into his room first. I guess she didn't trust him alone in the hallway. I stared at him with an expression that stated, 'Good luck in the Room of Doom!' (I just came up with that, isn't it catchy?). Sirius simply responded with an eye roll and a brave look of nonchalance. I used to have that same pizzazz, what happened to me? Oh yeah, these blasted detentions!

He disappeared behind the door. McGonagall returned after a minute or so and after locking the door with her wand she headed for me.

"Right this way, Ms. Taylor."

I nodded and followed McGonagall sulkily.

When she was about to close the door, I saw her look at me. And for a minute I thought I saw triumph in her eyes… but I'm sure I was wrong.

"Good luck, Ms. Taylor."

And with that she was gone.

**************************************************************************************

Two hours later…

I was mentally exhausted, the usual result of these detentions. Not only that but I was a bit jumpy, I think I'm going slightly insane.

"No, no, no Bob!" I whispered furiously, "You don't understand! If you stuff the turkey beforehand there is no need to get jittery fingers! You just need to follow the plan! It's all about the plan!"

I listened quietly as Bob responded.

I glared at Bob, otherwise known as the invisible figure sitting across from me in the far-right corner of the room.

"Oh what do you know? You're not real!"

I turned away from Bob, trying to ignore his whisperings.

I didn't hear McGonagall unlocking the door, I had figured out long ago that she had used a silencing charm on the door, I guess so no prefects would come and let me out after hearing my screams of torture.

"Alright, Ms. Taylor, it is 9 o'clock," McGonagall stated from the doorway.

I nodded, getting up from my huddle in the far-right corner.

We were silent as she went to the door across and unlocked it.

Sirius stumbled out, looking wide-eyed and twitchy.

McGonagall nodded to us both, and then addressing me said, "Same time tomorrow Ms. Taylor."

I nodded and began to walk back towards the Gryffindor Common Room, Sirius following closely behind me.

It was silent for a minute before Sirius spoke up, speeding up a little to walk on my side.

"Ho- How do you **do** that every night?" He asked slightly shocked, staring at me in both amazement and shock. He still seemed slightly shaken.

"Well," I started, quite softly, "It was quite difficult the first two nights, but then on the third night, yesterday, I found Bob."

Sirius stared at me confused, "Bob? Whose Bob?"

I stared at him, a smile forming on my lips, "He's my friend! He talks to me! And for being invisible he has quite a lot to say!"

Sirius stared at me, mouth wide-open in shock, "You're kidding me right?"

I shook my head, my eyebrows knit in confusion, "Of course not! Bob helps me get through things… He helps me with my prank ideas… well technically he points out all the things that are wrong with it, but that's alright. He says I should stop pranking all-together… I am starting to think he is right. After all pranking just leads to solitary confinement… which leads to Bob. As much as I like Bob, his constant bickering is quite annoying… Do you think Bob is right?" I asked curiously looking back up at Sirius, who had stared at me through this all with the same look of astonishment.

"W- we need to get you out of there!" He said urgently, his shocked expression quickly turning into one of deep concern.

"You can't silly!" I said with amusement, "It's called solitary confinement for a reason! The only way you can get me out is by breaking me out, which is against the rules!"

His concerned look only deepened more, and we were silent all the way back.

**************************************************************************************

The next night at detention…

"Bob, for the last time! A tomato is both a fruit AND a vegetab-"

A sudden creaking of the door cut me of; I stared in confusion at the clock… It was only 7:34.

"Finally!" I heard a male voice say… it sounded oddly familiar.

"If you hadn't confused me with the idea of a lock transfiguration instead of a charm we would have been done minutes ago Moony!" Moony? As is Remus Lupin?

"Well you have to think of all possibilities with McGonagall, Prongs. Besides it makes sense since she is the Transfiguration professor!"

"Will you two shut up and move out of the way already!" There was no mistaking it that was the voice of Sirius Black. What the hell are the Marauders doing bursting unannounced into my detention.

The door opened further to show the four boys.

Bob was whispering frantically into my ear to tell them to go away so I wouldn't get in trouble, but I shushed him with an added, "Bob, now is **not** the time!" An act that did not go unnoticed by the Marauders.

"See! I told you she's gone mad!" Sirius said quite frantically. I glared at him, quite offended, maybe I **should** tell them to go away…

"What are you four doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Rescuing you!" Peter replied excitedly.

"Yea, we would have gotten in sooner if _somebody_ was not criticizing everything I do!" James said with a glare towards Remus.

Sirius once again side-stepped his friends and helped me up off the floor. "We are here to make you sane again, and all before 9 o'clock!"

"I don't know…" I said hesitantly, and then words that were quite foreign to me came out of my mouth, "I don't want to get in trouble."

Everyone stood in shock, including me. I mean what the HELL is going on? I, Gwendolyn Taylor worrying over something as miniscule as a detention? Then again these detentions were very difficult, but… I've been to nine schools including this one. NINE! Was I really going to sit back and let some ninny of a teacher get the best of me?

My eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, "Let's go!" I said softly but firmly, taking the lead and rushing out of the room. The Maruaders followed, silently re-locking the door behind them incase McGonagall came around.

They hurried in front of me, leading me to some unknown destination. And while I was extremely ashamed to admit it, I was still afraid of being caught and given more time in the dungeon of solitude. I swear if I ever get sent to jail, I'm offing myself on the first night.

We ended up at a rather large suit-of-armor positioned at the top of the Grand Staircase. I stared at the metal figure and then back at the boys expectantly. Sirius grinned at me wickedly before reaching into his pocket and handing me his wand. I stared down at it curiously.

"Jinx it," James said with a mischievous grin.

I raised an eyebrow confused.

Remus spoke up next, "They, and I must admit that I as well, would like you jinx the suit-of-armor to spew innocuous fire at passersby."

I stared at them once more confused, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you've already done it!" Peter said jumping up and down in pure ecstasy.

"When was this exactly?" I asked confused.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Stop being modest, we know you did it to some winged horse at Wimbledon or wherever!"

Realization dawned on my face; I smiled faintly shaking my head lightly at their lack of understanding. "First off, that was Winstrom Academy not Wimbledon, and second and most importantly, it was a statue of a dragon, not a horse. You know a dragon, something that already breathes fire. I like my pranks to at least be semi-logical."

"Whatever it was, that fire was a bit of advanced magic, something we are all anxious to see…" Remus said with a smile.

My smile quickly turned to a frown, "I don- I don't know…" I said hesitantly.

Sirius huffed in frustration, "So you're saying all that crap you spewed at the Start of Term Feast about making this the most interesting and exciting year at Hogwarts was all a lie?"

My frown deepened, "Well… I don-"

Sirius cut me off, "You're going to let your pranking career come to an end all because of **one** teacher? One teacher!"

My eyes narrowed once more with the same determination.

"Go away," I said to them all forcefully.

They all exchanged looks.

"I need to work, and I like to do that alone if you don't mind. Come back in thirty minutes," I turned to face the statue with a calculating glare.

I did not hear the sound of retreating footsteps so I turned back around to see them all staring at me at a loss of what to do. For the first time in a long time I let my mischievous smirk reappear on my face.

"Trust me," I said simply, turning back to the statue in concentration.

I finally heard them leave, whispering as they did so.

I smiled up at the statue. No longer was Bob nagging me about self-restraint. No longer was I afraid to send a hex at the Slytherins. Gwen Taylor was back, and better than ever!

**************************************************************************************

I saw the Marauders approaching from the direction of the kitchens, chatting lightly as they went.

I smiled at them triumphantly as they approached. I was sitting on the banister, with one of my legs hanging lightly off the railing.

"You finished?" James asked curiously staring at the seemingly innocent statue.

I just smirked an a response and after a moment said, "One of you walk up to it."

They all exchanged glanced, trying to silently appoint someone through some type of staring contest. It appeared as though Peter lost however, since he was soon walking up cautiously to the statue, a look of anxiety present on his face.

It wasn't until Peter was directly in front of the statue that something happened. Instead of doing what the Marauders asked and simply charming the statue to breath fire I took it a step further.

Once Peter was close enough, the seven-foot statue transformed, lengthening in size and transforming into a ten-foot metal dragon. Its eyes glowed red as it opened its mouth wide and exhaled a large amount of blue flames. Not dangerous at all. The fire is actually quite cold when you are in it.

Either way Peter's eyes grew enormous in size as the dragon rounded on him. He nearly wet his pants as the flames came down upon him. He quickly scurried out of the way to avoid them, but no such luck.

The Marauders laughed heartily at the scene before them.

"Wow!" Remus said with a laugh.

"Yeah," James added, "Though I must say, it would have been better if you added a screech or something from the dragon."

I nodded at this advice, "Yeah, I considered about it, but I thought it would be bad since it would warn other people what was coming."

"I think they will notice the dragon either way," Sirius said pointedly, "I think we should add it anyway."

James nodded, getting out his wand, "And I think we should add some more detail to the dragon."

Sirius turned to me and asked, "Do you mind if we tweak it a bit?" I stared at him, in all honestly, two weeks ago if anyone tried to modify one of my pranks I probably would have hexed them, but now… I don't know it was kind of nice to have the Marauders around.

I handed Sirius back his wand with a smile and said, "It's an honor."

He returned the smile and turned to the statue. The Marauders set to work on it. A genuinely happy smile reached my face. You know, it's kind of odd. I'm always smiling, laughing and joking around, but I have never felt so at home in a place before, not even my own house. I think I really do love this school.

**************************************************************************************

I was returned to my detention room at 8:50, with a smile that could not be wiped off. The dragon now turned from its silver color to black when it transformed. It had spikes on it, and was now twelve-feet high, almost hitting the ceiling. We're not fully positive that it screeches since we had to use a silencing charm to install it, but it looks like it works. Also, with my help, we were able to turn the flames orange.

Oh, and I almost forgot, the Marauders decided it was only right to have the dragon activate whenever a Slytherin walked by, something that highly amused me.

I didn't have to wait long to be let out by McGonagall. When she arrived I forced my old gloomy expression back on. She didn't seem to think anything was amiss. So I went on my way back to the Common Room, my old smile back on my face.

Oh yeah, there was no doubting it, Gwen Taylor the Magnificent was back.

A/N: There you go! I am pretty positive this is the longest chapter I have ever written, so yay me! I was surprised I managed to get something out, as crappy as it is, since my sister has gone into early labor twice and is constantly in the hospital… Oh and I'm going on vacation this weekend, no internet sorry. I'm going to work a little bit on my new story too, "Quidditch, Quaffles, and Quarrels" but I'll try to get a new chappie up soon!

Please review, I love you all so much!

~EW4eva


	14. The Match

Chapter 14: The Match

It's November! My detentions have been officially over for a while, and even though I am still pranking as much as ever I try to not do anything around McGonagall. It wasn't so much the fact that I was afraid she would put me back into detention, but rather that I really enjoyed having free nights again.

Davies was particularly happy when he found out my detentions were over and decided it was high time for that study session, which I had quickly agreed to.

Sirius had taken to ignoring us whenever Davies decided to eat dinner at our table. Though he did still chuck in a few rude remarks whenever Davies said something he did not agree with. Though besides that Sirius showed no sign of the previous affection that he claimed to have had for me, which was fine by me. It was nice to have Sirius as a normal friend again.

Oh, as for another exciting thing, guess what today is? Guess! … Nothing? Ok, it's game day! Yep, today is the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and it's currently where I am heading with Lily.

Davies decided that it was only right to eat breakfast with his own team this morning. Though I cannot say that I missed him or anything. It was actually quite nice to not sit with him for once. Is that a bad thing to say? Ah, who cares! I'm too excited about the match right now… even though I don't know who to cheer for. I guess it would be only right to cheer for Gryffindor.

The stands were packed when Lily and I got to the Quidditch Pitch. Our Quodpot games in America were always quite popular and exciting as well, but I still don't think there were ever these many people there, and so elaborately dressed! The Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and half the Hufflepuffs had dawned blue for the occasion. While the Gryffindors and the other half of the Hufflepuffs were a sea of red and gold, both sides hoisting up banners and shouting at the opposing side. And to top it all off it's a gorgeous day!

"Wow," I said to Lily, quite amazed at the scene.

"I know," she said with a nod of understanding, "It can get quite hectic, which is why I usually skive off and go to the library instead. Although I figured it would only be proper to accompany you to your first match."

"Skive off? As in you skip all of this excitement and energy?" I asked in utter astonishment.

"It's not for everyone," she said with a slight glare.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to drag her up the stands, trying to find a couple of decent seats in the large crowd of bubbly students. We eventually found some in a middle row. I took my seat, sparing a glance to my side and noticing it was the same first year boy I had seen and talked to before the Sorting.

"Hey!" I said excitedly, "'Come here often?' Ha!"

He simply raised an eyebrow at me.

"Right, you must have been too nervous to remember me saying that to you!" I said nonchalantly.

He rolled his eyes at me and responded quite cheekily, if I do say so myself, with, "No, I just thought it was as lame this time as it was then!"

I stared open-mouthed at the boy, who had the decency to at least blush a little at the use of such a blunt insult on his elder. I then smiled, shaking my head and muttering to no one in particular, "Oh, humor is lost on the younger generation!"

If the boy had a respond I didn't get to hear it, because after my remark there was a large amount of cheering as the announcer shouted out the names of all the team members. I'm not going to lie; Sirius looked quite sexy on his broomstick as he flew out to a huge amount of cheers and girly screams of "Let me have your babies!" Ok, so I made that up, but still I am sure they were all thinking it! Plus I couldn't help myself from shouting loudly, "Fly you sex god, FLY!" and I was only mildly scarred when Sirius actually looked my direction and winked. That was only the most awkward thing you could shout at a guy who likes you and whom you are determined to be friends with.

Davies looked equally as attractive as he flew out to the middle of the field where the captains met to shake hands. Though, this time I refrained myself from shouting anything embarrassing and went for the normal, "Go, Davies!" James and Davies were both quite civil in their handshake. I knew that if Sirius were the captain they both would have walked away with some sore fingers.

Both teams took their positions, ready to push off at the sound of the whistle. Mister Bromkin, the referee, raised the whistle to his lips, watching the Quidditch players to make sure that none of them got too hasty and pushed off too soon. He raised the big ball thing, that Lily informed me is called the Quaffle, in his right hand. After a few seconds a sharp, piercing sound filled the air. Mister Bromkin threw the Quaffle high up into the air and a few of the players, whom Lily told me were called the chasers flew quickly after the ball. James quickly reached it and threw it to a guy named Adam Pike, who dashed towards the goal and towards Davies, who was flying around the hoops effortlessly; trying to assess where Pike would throw the ball.

Pike hurled the Quaffle at the far left hoop and Davies dove for it, catching it in mere seconds, and throwing it in the direction of one of his own team members. Davies was quite good, I said to myself with a smile. I opened my mouth and shouted "You show 'em Davies, shake that hot ass in all their faces!" I know, I know. It was a bit rude towards all my fellow Gryffindors, but still… that boy has a smokin' behind. Just as I thought this I saw a rather violent looking ball rushing at Davies' head. He, seeing it too, quickly ducked. After recovering, he sent a glare in the direction the ball (which I found out a bit later is called a bludger… my lack of Quidditch knowledge is just sad). I followed the path as well and realized it was Sirius who had hit it. Sirius simply smirked at Davies in response and turned and flew away. I rolled my eyes, boys.

**********************

The match just got worse after that. Davies sent his own beaters after Sirius, who ended up having to duck quite a lot. He never got hit, but it fueled his anger quite a bit. He sent every bludger he could at my make-out partner, completely ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be defending the members of his team. Poor Lionel Orrick, the other Gryffindor chaser was nearly pummeled by two of the Ravenclaw chasers, who were starting to get a bit violent, knowing the Gryffindor chasers weren't being guarded.

Garson Miller, the other beater, was trying to fend off all the Ravenclaw players from his team, but whenever he had gotten close to striking a bludger, Sirius would come out of no where and swing it at Davies. It was all getting a bit ridiculous actually. Not to mention James looked like he was going to flip a lid or something. He would randomly start yelling at Sirius mid-play, saying things like "This is not the time to start thinking with your pecker Black, get your head back in the game!" and "When I said take your frustrations with Davies out in the game I meant on his BLOODY TEAM, NOT HIM!"

I must say I cracked up for a near ten minutes with the shouts of pecker echoing through the stands. Lily simply blushed as any modest girl would… damn me and my inappropriate mind.

My laughing halted however, when Sirius who simply got more frustrated, hit a bludger with all his might towards the Ravenclaw hoops. Too bad he failed to notice that Adam Pike, who had just intercepted the ball from the Ravenclaws was heading for the goals.

BAM!

We all gasped and watched in horror as Adam, who was hit quite roughly in the back of the head, was thrown forward and off his broom. His already unconscious body hit the ground with a dull thud.

All the team members, including a horror-struck Sirius Black quickly flew forward, but were forced away my Madam Paisley, the school healer.

Adam was immediately rushed away. There was silence for a few moments before the yelling started. James was pointing accusing at Sirius and shouting, completely red in the face. We were too far away to hear what he was saying but we knew it must have been pretty harsh. Sirius simply stood there, staring at the ground, looking completely ashamed of himself, a look of worry was etched into his face. There was a small twitch in my stomach as I looked at his face. I stared down at my belly confused, soon dismissing it for hunger.

"Come on," I said, turning to Lily, "Let's get out of here."

She stared at me confused, but then she must have seen something on my face because she stopped whatever she was going to say and simply nodded, following me as I led her up to the castle and towards the kitchens.

*********************************

Sirius was extremely quiet at dinner that night. James refused to talk to him, and Davies refused to sit at our table. He asked me to join him at the Ravenclaw table, but one look at the sulking Sirius made me decline, which seemed to have thoroughly pissed Davies off since he stalked away without a single word. But really, all I have to say to that is 'Bros before Hos.' I mean he must have really been kidding himself if he thought I'd pick him, my simply make-out partner, over the guy who has been one of my best friends since I got here in September!

James sat at the other end of the table, and after a torn look Remus and Peter joined him. I sat next to Sirius who refused to look up, let alone talk to anyway. Lily was sitting across from me, talking to a girl names Alice… crap I forgot her last name. Well anyway, she's another one of the Gryffindor sixth years.

I poked Sirius in the side, trying to get his attention, but he ignored me.

"Sirius."

Nothing.

"Sirius!"

Still nothing. I tried poking him once more, but nothing happened.

"Black!"

He jumped a little, looking at me with a startled expression.

"Gwen, please don't call me Black," he said his solemn expression still on full force. But the seriousness in his tone made me narrow my eyes.

"Why not?" I asked curiously, "You British people love going around and calling everyone by their last names!"

He didn't even roll his eyes, but just said, "You call Davies (there was a bit of a growl in his voice as he mentioned the name) by his last name, and we both know you don't really like him. I was hoping that you at least thought more of me than a casual fling!"

I gaped at him. Oh the audacity of this boy! But his expression turned once more gloomy as he stared back down at his plate. My anger withered and died. There was no way I could stay mad at someone who was that down in the dumps. I pushed his shoulder lightly, forcing him to turn and stare at me.

"Hey, stop being such a shithead, it wasn't your fault." I said completely serious. Yeah, I know, not exactly the nicest remark, but he's a dude and I'm an incredible insensitive ass sometimes, what did you expect?

He sighed, frustration evident in his tone as he said, "Yea, it kind of was."

"Well, yeah it sort of was, but it's in the past now so all you can do is apologize for being such a prick and hope that everyone can move on from it!"

He stared at me in disbelief.

"James won't even talk to me!" He sighed, lowering his head to bang it on the table.

I sighed as well, placing my hand in between his forehead and the table to soften the blow.

"You two have been best friends since… well I'm just going to assume first year. And it appears that you two have gone through a lot together. I seriously doubt that such a stupid thing like this will be the end to your relationship!"

He stopped his violent head banging, resting his forehead on my still present hand, and said, "I know you're probably right… I just hate not talking. It has felt like ages since we last sat down and laughed together…"

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Whoa now Sirius, I mean I know you love the boy and all, but this is not the time to start getting emotional on me!"

He turned his head enough so that one of his eyes could glare at me. I grinned at him in return, happy to see him with a non-sulking expression. He began to grin as well, but stopped as if he had just remembered something, and went back to frowning, turning his forehead back fully onto the table.

I groaned in frustration, and with as much might as I could muster I lifted my right hand, pulling his head up from the table (that boy has a big head!).

"Sirius," I said, turning him to face me, "You need a hug."

I wrapped my arms around him, surprising myself by how nice it felt to hug him. I felt Sirius stiffen a bit at first, but after a few moments he wrap his arms around me in return, placing his muscular arms protectively around my thin frame. He lowered his chin, resting it on my right shoulder, and with an exhale of breath that tickled my neck he whispered, "Thanks."

Ignoring the large amount of butterflies that erupted in my stomach, I responded with a "No problem," quickly releasing myself from the hug, something that I almost instantly regretted seeing as I was very warm and comfortable in his arms… whoa, what the hell has gotten into me! We have already been through this. In no way, shape, or form do I like Sirius F-ing Black!

Sirius also seemed a bit disappointed when I broke the hug, but he brightened a little when he saw the light trace of pink that decided to grace my cheeks thanks to all the thoughts running through my head.

************************

A few days have passed. James still refuses to speak to Sirius. But Sirius isn't moping around as much. True he got a bit quiet every time James passed by, refusing to look at him, but he would just come over to me and strike up a conversation, most likely trying to distract himself from it. But I didn't mind, it was nice talking to Sirius all the time.

Davies had gotten a bit more than fed up with me. Especially after he caught me after dinner the night after the match, remarking on how Sirius and I had appeared more than a bit cozy at dinner. I had just rolled my eyes and replied with a "Stop being an overprotective girlfriend. I mean for Merlin's sake are you PMSing or something?" Let's just say that only managed to piss him off further. But really I did not feel like sitting down with him and explaining that there was nothing to worry about. I'm not going to lie, I was a bit pissed, both at myself and Davies… who I need to start calling Chris, because I don't want to prove Sirius right.

I was pissed at Davi- Chris because he's not my boyfriend, and he's not allowed to get mad at me for anything I might do with another guy. We are not attached, and that's how I like it. Gwen Taylor does not do relationships and for good reason!

I was pissed at myself because I was thinking the same thing that Da- CHRIS had been thinking. Sirius and I were more than comfortable being wrapped up in each other's arms… something that scared me a bit. Sirius is such a good friend, and I will NOT ruin anything by developing feelings for him!

After that one meeting with Davi- AH SCREW IT! After that one talk with Davies we ended up sort of splitting up if you will… I mean I'm not really sure what's going on but we haven't talked to each other since then. True I have caught him staring at me a couple of times, but I am so far beyond caring it is not even funny. I don't like when things get complicated, and that's what happened between us. So sorry Davies, but you are officially history. This split-off did not seem to have gone unnoticed by Sirius, who has been growing increasingly chipper over the past day or so.

Anyway, back to the present. I have been sitting by the fireplace with Sirius for the past hour, chatting about complete nonsense, like whether Severus Snape, the greasy Slytherin whom Lily seemed to have some odd bond with, would look better if we sprayed him down, forced shampoo into his hair and then proceed to place a nice pink bow on top of his head. Sirius said that it was worth a try, but I refused to participate, claiming that I might get some kind of grease curse the boy must have gotten in his early youth. I cannot chance turning my beautiful locks into a pile of slime. He just laughed and started talking about the Slytherin goon Parkins instead.

We were in the middle of discussing possible prank ideas on the rather rude 7th year, Amycus Carrow, when Sirius abruptly stopped, looking over my shoulder with a rather mixed expression.

I turned too, seeing James Potter striding over towards us. Was he coming to finally make amends with Sirius? I chanced a glance at Sirius, he looked just as hopeful as I felt. But as he grew closer my feeling of hope diminished slightly as I saw that James was looking and heading towards me, completely ignoring Sirius.

"Hello" he said with a friendly smile as he reached me, not moving his eyes away from mine, "Mind if we have a little chat?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. I doubted that it was about Sirius, but any chance to tell James how much of a prat he was been lately was extremely welcome. I had tried a couple times to talk to him about Sirius, but every time I had even begun to mention his name, his expression would turn stony and he would stalk off.

"Alright," I said with a nod, motioning for him to take a seat on the couch between Sirius and I. He didn't even look at it, but just smiled politely and said, "Well. I've already got a spot over there if you don't mind." He said motioning with his head towards the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes but nodded. I got up, sending a brief apologetic smile at Sirius before following James over to his table over by the Fat Lady.

"So, what is it? I do hope this is about Siri-"

"You said you used to play Quodpot, right?"

I stared at him in confusion, "Yeah, why?"

"Pike resigned. Something about how his mother refuses to let him play, ishe/i happens to think it is too dangerous." I didn't miss the none to subtle glare he threw at Sirius, who was currently staring at us curiously.

"I'm sorry James, but what does that have to do with me?" I asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"You're the only semi-qualified person I can think of!" He said completely serious.

"There has to be someone here that would make a good chaser!" I said, just as serious.

"Well yeah," James said honestly, "But I would have to train them, and we just don't have the time since isomebody/i nearly ruined our chances at the Cup. We need a trained chaser, and a damned good one at that! I don't know much about Quodpot, but from what I have gathered, the players are equivalent to chasers in Quidditch, since you all throw the Quaffle ar-"

"The Quod," I said automatically.

"Wait, the what?" James asked confused.

"The ball is called the Quod," I said with a smile, I really did miss playing.

"Right, sorry. Your players throw the Quod around and try to make it into the hoop-"

"The pot."

"Right, the pot," James said with an eye-roll, "I did say I was only slightly acquainted with the sport. Anyway, with all that said, the players in Quodpot seem to be a lot like our chasers. And our team now needs a chaser, and I've heard you brag about playing on your Quodpot teams."

I smiled slightly saying, "I never ibragged/i about it exactly…"

James huffed a bit at that, "So will you do it?"

I paused for a moment, considering it. It would be nice to be on a broom again. My Nimbus 100 was currently sitting in my dorm, feeling all lonely and what not. Think of the poor broomstick! "I don't know…" I glanced around the room and my eyes landed on Sirius, who was hunched over, resting his chin in his hands and gazing into the fire with a pitiless expression. I smiled to myself, suddenly getting a brilliant idea.

"On one condition," I said turning back to James.

He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Stop all this bullshit and talk to Sirius already!"

James was about to open his mouth but I silenced him, saying, "The boy was an idiot, we both know that. But you two have been friends forever and there is no way you are going to end it because of some stupid mistake. So just get off your high horse already and forgive him!"

James opened his mouth to retort but paused, rethinking his action. He sighed, "Fine."

I smiled, "Now."

"Now?"

"Yeah, so stop being a little sissy and get your ass over there!"

He stared at me for a moment and then smiled, "This fight iwas/i pretty stupid."

"No shit, now go talk to him!"

He smirked at me, beginning to stand up he said, "You like him don't you?"

"Wait what?" I asked a bit taken aback.

"It's a bit obvious, at least it has been over the past couple of days…" He stared at me for a moment with a knowing smile, "The realization will come in time."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Stop stalling and get your ass over there!"

He smirked at me, "Right away, your highness." He started to walk away but stopped, "Oh, and we have practice tomorrow morning at six, don't be late!"

I watched as he turned again and headed towards Sirius, who looked up as he heard the approaching footsteps. Sirius looked unsure of how to react as James sat down next to him, but from what I could see, after a few seconds they started laughing and all awkwardness was gone. I smiled to myself, thanking the gods that the drama was officially over. I turned and faced the window, looking out at the darkened sky. It was then that it hit me.

"DID YOU SAY SIX A.M.?"

A/N: I'M BACK! Sort of. School is in full force so we'll see how the updating thing is going. But I am coming up with so many cool ideas for this story! So I think I'm going to write another chapter pretty soon! And yes I know, there was a lot of hinting towards a possible Sirius/Gwen romance in the near future, but I'm sorry. I would not be a true fanfic author if I just paired them off fully 100% in the beginning of their 6th year. But I can promise you one thing, and that is that there will be nice, wonderful fluff around x-mas. I haven't worked out ALL the details but it's happening! Thanks for reading, and as always, please review!!


End file.
